My Little Girl Annie
by Carboned
Summary: After her father's murder, 12 years old Annabeth is heartbroken and devastated. He was the CEO of a military supplier, a business that made him a lot of enemies. After his death the girl is assigned with a specific extra body guard. He is there to protect her and train her to defend herself. after 5 years perhaps even charm her with his green eyes but things take a dark turn...
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"The new guy is coming, he is your new body guard. A good man, you can count on him, he is here to help you, he will train you and escort you to wherever you go."

"Why do I need another one? I already have you and Wil, they can handle me" I said upset with the new poker face I that was assigned to me.

"He is part of our detail, three man, that's the protocol from now."

"It's not fair Nico... why didn't I get a normal life? Nothings fair since..." my voice cracked and tears started to stream down my face. I couldn't help it, not since my father died. Murdered. Its been 10 days and all I did was sit in my room and weep, being surrounded with my friends, if you can call them friend. A couple of young men in their early 20 assigned to protect me and now there's a new one coming. My heart was broken and I just couldn't handle someone new in my life. All I wanted was my life to disappear and start a new one. It wasn't fair. My father was taken from me, leaving his little girl in the dark, alone.

"Here he comes, please meet your new assigned personal body guard Percy Jackson." announced Nico.

Near the door a tall, muscular and tanned man was standing, his arms behind his straight back and a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. He slowly took off his pair of sunglasses off of his eyes, reveling a pair of beautiful green eyes, just like the ocean. He kneeled in front of me, resting one of his arms on his knee and the other was waiting to shake me hand. With a heavy heart I complied and shook his big warm hand. He smiled at me with flawless teeth and said with a warm and comforting voice, "Hey girl, don't worry I'm here to protect you. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, you can trust me. I will always protect you no matter what."

For some odd reason I felt so comfortable near him that I gave him a hug and just rested between his warm arms, it wasn't too late before I fell asleep in his lap, enjoying his warm smell and big arms.

 **Percy's POV**

"Dude! I just got discharged from the military! I am a free man!" I yelled at my phone just as I left the building. On the other side was Nico, my long time friend from highschool and the army. Its been a few weeks since I talked to him so we had to catch up. I was taking the bus from LA to NY.

Its gonna be a long to my mother's apartment and I knew it, so I'll have a lot of time to get my businesses sorted. First on the list was talking to Nico and later on meeting with him. As far as I knew he was in Washington DC on a work that he was supposed to finish in a few days so by the day I get to NY he could make it there as well.

"No fucking shit! Once I'm done here in DC and taking the first bus to NY and we are gonna have a good chat about what is gonna happen. I might have job for you, a long term one, trust me you're gonna want to take this one, definitely worth your while."

"Talk to me Nico, I'm listening."

"So hear me out yeah? 3 years contract from the beginning, home provided by the client and a good goddamn paycheck, trust me plus you're gonna work with me and Wil.

"So what's the catch?" I said while the buss left the station and my journey to the east cost started.

"No catch, all we have to do is basically babysit a 12 years old, ugh..." there was a long pause "Poor girl, her father got murdered yesterday from what I've heard. Shes the daughter of the CEO of "Chase Technologies." He continued to explain. "Besides being her bodyguards we might to train her in martial arts, I think her mother wants her to learn to protect herself, that's all.

"Count me in, I'll get my CV sent to you once I get a hold of a compute.."

"No need" Nico cut me off. "The job is yours, I just need to inform my supervisor which is Wil so I got you covered."

As I was smiling I said to Nico, "It's goddamn good to be back home"

Five days later I was crouching near the twelve years old blond girl reassuring her that everything is going to be OK and that I will be there for her.

5 years later

It was five years since the day I first met Annabeth and we were once again after the funeral, the hardest time for her in the year. Most of the week she kept to herself and wanted to stay alone and seek some quiet. She was probably listening to her favorite songs with her earphones, perhaps laying in bed or sketching something. She was into architecture, it was a huge part of her life, despite her father being a military man and later on the founder and CEO of Chase Technologies, a company that provided high tech weapons to the US and to armies all over the world she wanted to create, not to destroy. And that's how she got into designing building. She was a natural talent I'll give her that.

I decided she spent enough time on her own, I knew what it was like grieving and I didn't want her to spent so much time alone so I made a cup of hot coco for her and went up for her room.

The house was giant, it was more like a mansion rather than a house, perhaps a castle would describe it better. It was winter right now, the middle of February, but the house was warm and cozy and yet when I entered Annabeth's room she was covered in a thick blanket on her chair, staring at the wall with bloodshot eyes and tears on her chicks. The sight broke my heart. After 5 years together she was my little girl and I loved her. I couldn't stand watching her suffer, it was horrible.

I placed the hot cup on her desk and crouched in front of her and said "Come on Annie, you can't sit in here all day, I brought you some hot coco, I made it and I didn't even get burnt!

All I got from her was another tear falling down her face, she didn't even face me.

"OK here we go" I said as I lifted her up from her waists and set her on the bed right next to me.

"Look Annie, I know what it feels like, trust me, I have felt like this more then once. It hurts, yes but its been more than a week from the funeral, you need to get back on your feet and start smiling again." I started stroking her cheeks, wiping the tears out of her eyes, my hands moved to her back, comforting her. Eventually she rested her head on my lap looking straight into my face while the rest of her body was laying on the bed. Her face was still sad, her nose and eyes were red but she looked beautiful. I couldn't deny it, she was 17 already and she was a beautiful young woman.

I watched her grow from a sad little girl to a beautiful young woman. I was proud of her and in a way I fell in love with her, she quickly became my entire life. I loved waking her up in the mornings even though it wasn't my duty, I loved driving her from place to place and taking care of her. For the past five years I lived in this house with her, Nico and Wil. Besides more staff and and guards there wasn't anyone else in the house. Her mother usually was on businesses trips and for the most part wasn't available. It was me, Nico, Wil and my little Annie. She was definitely my little girl.

At that moment she was just staring me with a sad look on her face, she turned to look away from me and closed her eyes. Soon enough she was sleeping in my lap like she used to when she was younger. I stayed with her for an hour or so, I got up and left the room after I covered her with blankets, leaving the cup of coco on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm writing this just as I uploaded the first chapter so I have no idea if someone actually liked what I wrote (hopefully you did). But I'm gonna thank you anyways.**

 **This site made my first year in middle school so much better and improved my English so much that right now I can feel pretty comfortable with writing one of my own stories.**

 **This is just a project to keep me happy and busy while summer is going and hopefully I'll have enough time to write while in high school.**

 **Love to you all.**

 **Niel.**

After I left Annabeth's room I went downstairs with a sad look on my face. As Nico saw me he offered me a beer and a seat next to him and Wil in front of the TV. I accepted the beer since it was a slow night and Annabeth was already asleep plus I never got drunk easily.

"Join us Perc, we are watching the game" Nico was referring to the big basketball game that went down this evening. After 3 years on the field and out of county I can't say I followed basketball during that time. I used to love basketball, back at the base in afghan I used to play basketball with my fellow soldiers but it wasn't anything serious. More than basketball I loved swimming. It was my entire life back at high school. I used to compete for the school's team. At my peak I used to be one of the best swimmers in the county.

As I was slowly drinking my cold beer my friends got excited by the game. It seemed like their favorite team was winning by quite a lot. But my mind was somewhere else. I thought about my mother, who I haven't seen in two weeks, about my friends from high school which included Nick and Wil but I remembered the parties we used to throw, the girls. These were the good times, I enjoyed life to the fullest, I had no worries nor concerns. My time in the army changed me. When I first enlisted I wanted to be a in the navy because of my natural affection to water but after two weeks into the sorting process I dropped out and after months of interviews and recon days (A/N this is how its called in my county, it might be different in the US so please forgive me beauties)

I made my way to Delta Force, one of the best units in the world. We were sent to mission every few weeks and the time in between the mission I spent training as hard as possible.

I grew fund of the my military carrier but then...things happened and I just had to get away from it.

I couldn't stand the look of the desert anymore, not the sound of the rifles shooting nor the motors of the jeeps. So once my 5 years ended (A/N in my county you have to spend 3 years and if you get into a special unit you sign for at least another 2) I got on the first plane to America and left the past behind me.

My thoughts were cut off as soon as Nico asked me if I wanted more beer.

"I'll have to decline friend, can't afford to get drunk on duty. If you want me to I can get the first shift and you guys can go to bed for now." I suggested

"Thanks Perc, I could definitely use some sleep right now." said Nico with a sleepy expression on his face. "Tell me who won tomorrow?" he asked me right before he got up stairs since our bed room was right near Annabeth's.

"Sure thing"

Both Nico and Wil got up stairs after saying good night and clearing their dishes.

The fact that both of them went to bed for the next 3 hours left me a lot of time to think to myself.

My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. I wasn't the only one who changed during five years. I escorted her everywhere, I was always at her side. I watched her go to school everyday, do her homework and even helped her when I could but when it came to math I was just a lost cause. I saw her go to parties which made my life a living nightmare to try and follow her around stranger's houses and of course checking the perimeter before allowing her to go to the party in fear something bad will happen to her. My love towards her is what made me so good at my job. I don't mean to brag but I would do anything to keep my little girl safe. As the years past I wasn't just her bodyguard, I was more, I was her friend, a father like figure, I was there for her when she needed company and love.

Since her mother was almost never around me Nico and Wil were her family. Thinking about Annabeth made me a little bit sad. I couldn't stop thinking about her sad expression before she fell asleep in my lap. Whenever I stared at her beautiful big gray eyes I just sank in them. It was a portal to another dimension, one without worries or fears.

After an hour or so of thinking to myself I noticed the game ended and I closed the TV. Nico's team won by five point. 78-83. I wrote that down for Nico on a small paper and placed it on the table since I knew he will be rushing to the TV or the computer to check the score once it's time for his shift. I got up from the sofa, threw my beer away in the trash and closed all the lights on the ground floor. Most of the crew that maintained the house was long gone, probably sleeping in their beds so I was the only one awake at that time. I decided to go up to Annabeth's room to check on her and get the cold cup of coco that I made her earlier that day.

I opened her door slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. As soon as I got in I noticed a weird scent in the air I couldn't put my finger on, making me wonder if it was a perfume or I was a bit too distracted to identify it. Luckily I didn't wake her up because I heard her slow breathing. I got near her bed and just crouched in front of it, looking at her beautiful face. so calm. Not sad, not happy just calm. I started stroking her cheeks once again, showing my affection towards her but in the process I woke her up because after a few seconds of patting her she slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus in the dark room.

"Hey little girl." I said quietly while giving her a loving smile.

"Percy...you're not suppose to be here in at this time." she started saying slowly. "It's what? 2 am right now?"

"I was just checking on you Annie, if you want me to I'll leave..." I started

"No, no. It's fine, I want you here" she said while maintaining a serious face.

"You can jump in, It's cold..." She said while lifting the blanket.

"You know I can't..."

"When I was just twelve you used to do that for me... I remember how you hugged me... it felt so right, warm and nice... Please?" She gave me puppy eyes while still holding the blanket

It was the first time I got into her room at the middle of the night like this since she was just twelve and had troubles sleeping after her father's death, and I didn't expect her to behave like this. I didn't expect her to invite me to her bed. At first I was just going to get the dirty dishes from her room and then this happened.

"Annabeth. You know I can't. I was just going to get the cup, that's all. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Percy...please. Just keep me warm... I want you in here."

"Absolutely not going to happen Miss Chase" I said with a stiff voice and in a formal manner to try and keep a distance between us. "I made a mistake, and I truly am sorry about it. It won't happen again."

She got up from her bed wearing only a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt and headed towards me.

She came in for a hug and I couldn't say no to her so I held her in my arms feeling her heartbeats against my chest but she didn't stop there. She looked up to my face and started to touch my chest with her hands, at first it was just the chest so I thought it was just an innocent touch but then it went down to my stomach and her other hand reached my face, cupping my cheek.

Before that point we were both very quiet, making no sound but as soon as she cupped my cheek in her hand I pulled back and freaked out a bit. And only then I realized what I had smelled when I entered the room. It was alcohol. I looked at he cup of coco that had been cleaned and refilled with a different liquid than got coco. I smelled the cup and it was definitely vodka.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep. Now. I'm sorry I woke you up, it was all my fault but you need to go back to sleep, tomorrow you're going to school again." As soon as I finished the sentence I exited the room and went downstairs once again.

My heart raced. If only I could have better control of myself when I'm with her. For fuck's sake, I have to be professional. This didn't happen in almost five years and I have to make sure I don't slip like this again. What was I thinking? Getting the dishes at 2 in the morning?

I mentally slapped myself for getting so distracted by her.

I needed to calm down.

I got my handgun out from my shoulder holster, disassembling it to pieces and cleaning it.

It always calmed my nerves. For the past 10 years I've been doing that whenever I get emotional.

But the handgun brought some bitter memories with it.

"ETA (estimated time of arrival) in 2 smalls. Lock and load fellas."

we were flying over a high value asset's house at 30000 feet in the air. I looked around me and saw my best friends, the ones I would die for checking their gear for one last time before they drop us above out destination.

The plane's doors opened and we all jumped after one another with our parachutes on our backs and guns in our hands.

We landed two miles away from our target so after counting everyone and making sure we are on the clear we started to make our to the target.

We set up in front of the house hiding in a trench that was about 300 feet from it.

My superior on the field, Sargent Major Beckendorf was leading the group with me right behind him, checking the perimeter for any hostile movement.

The house was in a small town and it was definitely not optimal. We were surrounded by two and three stories tall concrete buildings, some of them half ruined but they all had many windows.

When we reached the door Beckendorf placed a small charge on the door to blast through it but as soon as he placed it on the door I noticed movement on the second story in the building behind us.  
Before I had the time to warn my squad mates they opened fire.

We were at a huge disadvantage, he had nowhere to run to, the street was wide open and the only cover we had was a small concrete fence that was in front of the house we were breaching into .

"Incoming fire! Hostiles on the second story on hour six O'clock!" I yelled as I pulled Beckendorf by his vest from the line of fire. But it was too late. The hostiles hit the charge that was placed on the door and it backfired on us. It didn't only explode the door, the explosion was far greater than it should have been. Wood shrapnel and rock hit us and we flew from the intensity of the charge.

Luckily for me while I was pulling Beckendorf from behind so he was a human shield since he was much bigger than me, but my Sargent Major, my friend died on the spot.

Wood shrapnel pierced his neck cutting his artery and causing him to bleed immense amounts of blood. I tried to put pressure on his neck as I pulled him toward the fence but it was lost. He died immediately from the blast.

All around me people died. The hostiles had the surprise advantage thus killing a few of my squad before we could react. Beside myself and three more guys, Connor, Mike and Frank.

"Cover me! I'm making a run for the car!" I yelled at the guys while pointing at an old car that was at the edge of the road. The three of them singled me to make my move.

As a distraction I threw my helmet to the other side above the fence, trying to buy myself and my guys a split second of distraction before making my move.

I made a run for it.

It was risky, dangerous but at the time it seemed like the only way out.

I sprinted those 30 feet like I never did before.

When I was in range I slid behind the old abandoned car. I don't know how but I didn't get any scratch from that, I guess Connor, Mike and Frank did a good job.

"Now it's your turn! I'll keep them busy for you to get to the car!" I yelled to the radio. "Go!"

As soon as I said that I rose from behind the car and started shooting at the hostiles in the building in front of us. I manged to take at least three of them out before Mike and Frank got to me.

"Connor, it's you now!" Mike yelled.

The three of us started to provide cover fire for Connor but as soon as he left his cover from behind the fence he got shot. Again and again.

I saw his body fall on his back from the recoil, he face was shocked under his helmet. Time stopped.

All I could think about was how he are going to get out of there and waste those animals.

"Now!" I screamed at Frank and Connor.

They knew what to do.

As they kept the hostiles distracted I made a run for the building in which they were located in.

I went in there like a war machine, adrenaline was streaming through my blood, rage clouded my vision, all I wanted to see was their heads on sticks.

My entire squad was almost wiped out because of them. Beckendorf, Connor...If it was up to me I won't let them touch Frank nor Connor. They were family And I wasn't gonna let them down.

I went in the building with bloodshot eyes from all of the dust and tears in my eyes.

I cleared the floors one by one. Sparing none.

When I reached the top floor I saw one man standing on a balcony, aiming a should missile at the car down the street. The same car Frank and Connor took cover behind.

I made a run for him but it was too late. My gun was empty and I was out of ammunition.

I pulled my combat knife and in despair threw it at him.

But it was too late.

The missile was fired and the car was engulfed in flames.

I screamed, the knife got him. But it was too late. I was too slow.

I just hoped that they noticed what was about to happen and sprinted for another cover.

I recovered my knife from the dead body and rushed downstairs to see if anyone survived.

As I went down I noticed movement behind the car so I sprinted towards it.

It was frank. He was alive.

His face was black from the smoke, his arms was burnt and he passed out in my arms.

But then I noticed his legs. The problem was he didn't have any.

He face was pale as snow from the blood lose so I quickly made tourniquet so he wont loose all of his blood from the injury. I started to look around and then I noticed it. His one leg was in the middle of the street, the pants fabric was soaked in blood. The site made me vomit on the spot.

It was a massacre. They knew we were coming, they waited for us to place the charge so they could use it against us. They nearly killed us all.

After I made sure I stopped the blood flow to Frank's legs, I tried to look for Mike. He wasn't behind the car anymore. I couldn't see any blood in the area so that gave me hope that he might have passed out in a safe place.

I found him laying behind a dumpster on the other side of the street, near the hostile building.

He must have pushed forward after I did.

He was completely out of conscious, but overall he seemed OK. He was bleeding from the nose and the cheeks, it seemed like he broke his arm but nothing mortal. Near him I was a dead body of one of the hostiles, I assumed they fought each other beneath the building after he made a run for the dumpster. I picked him up on my shoulder and carried him to where Frank laid.

After a few minutes, Mike woke up, looking disoriented at first but after a second he groaned once he felt the pain in his arm. But he was alive. The three was us were.

For now.

I finished cleaning my gun and snapped out of my memories.

It was already 3 in the morning. It was my time to wake Nico up for his shift.

I got upstairs, opened the door of our room, and got Nico out of the bed.

"We won Nico" I told him as he changed his cloths to something more suitable than sleeping with, with a small smile on my face.

 **So...second episode...exciting!**

 **It seemed like you liked the first one so hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.**

 **I'm sorry if it was too dark for you guys, at first I didn't want to make it into a dark, sad, depressing story but it kinda turned out that way.**

 **So you got some background story on Percy in this episode and a weird situation between him and his little Annie.**

 **Tell me where I can improve and if you have any ideas I would love to read them.**

 **Thanks to hispanicThug for his review, hopefully you aren't disappointed in me!**

 **And a big thank you to everyone who liked, read, followed and favorite-d the story!**

 **Much love to you all!**

 **Ohh and I almost forgot, this one it longer than the first one but im sorry if these are too short, I still have no idea how they look on the site.**

 **By the way, tell me if you want me to upload the second I have the next chapter or if you want me to try and maintain some sort of schedule.**

 **Once again, much love to you all 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I read the first two episodes all over again and I must say there were some cringe worthy moments but the thing that annoyed me the most was my typos. So I'm really sorry about that, not very professional by me.**

 **Off to another topic.**

 **Once again I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, it's awesome to think that you guys enjoy it and take time out of your day to read what I write.**

 **It's so awesome that I'm writing the third episode on the same day as the second one and only one day after the first!**

 **So thanks for motivating me. Keep it going and ill keep writing for you guys.**

 **Much love to all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **(I have no idea if I need to write that at the start of every chapter)**

*RING*

the sound of the alarm clock pierced my ears and only made me want to sleep more but it's morning now and I need to get ready. Can't be slacking on the clock, it's my job and I can't act like a teenager anymore. Especially not on Annabeth's first day in school since the funeral.

I was just in a boxer and a white t-shirt when I went downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee.

Nico is still sleeping since he got the late night shift that was close to the morning.

I grabbed myself a cup from the closet and started to boil water.

It was 5:30 in the morning which means I got only three hours of sleep last night, not a lot of fun but nothing I can't handle.

I woke myself that early since I wanted to get Annabeth back to her normal state again. Before the funeral we used to jog in the morning before school so I thought it will be a good idea to show her nothing had changed and that it is time to go back to our lives.

Wil was sitting in the front porch of the house, fully dressed with a suit and a big black coat above that. The standard dressing code.

Technically it was still his shift but since I got up for Annabeth an hour early there was no point in two guards awake at this time of the day.

"Good morning"

"Hey there Perc, already awake?"

"Yeah, you know what it's like, excited for school." I said while grinning. "How about you'll get an extra hour of sleep and I'll switch you since I'm already up?"

"Sounds great, thanks a lot" He said while yawning.

I got dressed in suitable running cloths and got up to wake up Annabeth. By the time I did it was 5:50, so we had about a little bit more than an hour.

"Wake up" I said with a stiff harsh voice like I always did in the mornings.

Usually I was very gentle with her but never in the mornings. She would do anything to stay in bed for another five minutes. Not on my watch.

I opened the window and grabbed her blanker from underneath her hands.

"You got exactly two minutes to wake up before I add an extra mile for each second you spend in the bed." I said in her ear while trying to maintain a serious expression.

"You're evil" she mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm starting to count from..Now!" I said while setting a timer. "That's one! Two! Thr.."

"OK OK! I'm up you fucking devil" she yelled while getting out of her bed.

"Devil?" I asked as if I was offended. "You should be happy that I don't just toss a stun grenade to the room or start firing my handgun. That's how they woke us up in the military" I laughed.

But she was already out of range of hearing, she was starting her morning with a cold shower to wake herself up. I opened the window hatch and looked outside. From the corner of my eye I saw a black figure on top of the white snow canvas. He immediately popped out to the eye which made me uneasy. That meant that he wasn't even trying to blend in the snow so he was either just an innocent passerby or he wasn't scared of us. I was trained to believe the second option.

As soon as he noticed me watching him he turned back, got his phone out and walked away.

I searched the horizon for any other suspicious characters, a getaway car perhaps but I couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. I will have to talk to Wil once I drop Annabeth at the school.

"What are you looking at?"

"I didn't hear you get behind me, you're getting better at sneaking up on people aren't you?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, you still didn't answer my question." she kept on questioning me.

"Nothing you should be worried about. Forget it, it's all good... Now get your thermal cloths, we are going on a run." I said hesitating, trying to asses the possibilities of the random guy outside to make a move against us. Technically we had nothing to worry about, the chances of this family being attacked again was low. They got the father five years ago and nothing since. Annabeth didn't mean much to the killer, she wasn't suppose to heir the company anyways so attacking her made no sense.

Just in case I placed my knife in a holster that was strapped to beneath my shirt just in case something will happen and I get disarmed from my gun which I carried at all times on me.

The knife was the one that used me to kill the terrorist that fire the shoulder missile at Frank and Mike five years ago.

"Are you ready?" I asked her before we got past the front door and started our run.

"Sure thing." she said while fixing her ponytail.

"Wait for me outside, I'll be right there, just gonna go power my nose" I said while winking at her and in response she made a disgust face which made me grin.

I heard the door open followed by a scream. I quickly got out of the bathroom and rushed for the door.

"Annabeth! What happene..?" As soon as I saw it I stopped talking. I quickly pulled her from the door just in case it was a distraction so she will be in the open.

"Go to my room and get Nico and Wil. Now!" I yelled at her and then turned to examine what was on the porch.

It was a severed head of an owl. Bleeding on the wooden porch.

Along side of the owl head was an envelope stained in blood but still intact.

Nico and Wil came down the stairs running with messy hair and their sleeping cloths and guns in their hands.

"What's going on?" questioned me Wil.

"We got mail..." (A/N sorry for the cringe worthy line, I just couldn't resist myself :D) I said while making sure the envelope isn't rigged with anything dangerous.

"So whoever this guy is, he just sent us a head of an owl with an envelope?" said Nico stressed.

"Whats in the envelope?" he continued.

I opened the envelope to find there just a folder of pictures. I was being very cautious with what I touched, not only my hands were covered with a pair of gloved but I was examining every little part of the envelope with a glasses to make sure I don't miss a detail. Whoever did this was very calculated. He had the chance to kill us both at least a number of times. At around 5:45 when I woke Annabeth up I saw a man walking in front of our house, it must have been him and I bet my life on that he was watching us getting our "delivery".

"What's up with the photos?" asked Nico.

I started to extract the photos from the envelope and passing them over to Nico.

"Anything interesting?" Asked Wil as he came down from upstairs, after he calmed Annabeth and made sure she was safe and sound.

"Yes...the photos..they're pictures of us.. of all of us, the house, the three of us, Annabeth, the maintaining crew, all of the cameras around the house. This guy must have been scouting the place for at least a few weeks."

"What's that?" I asked Nico as I noticed a writing on the back of the pictures of the three of us and Annabeth.

"It says: You are going to drop like flies."

"Fucking hell... get Annabeth and activate protocol "Trident", we are getting out of here. Now." commanded Wil.

"What about school?" asked Annabeth as she carefully approached us.

I looked towards Wil since he was the highest rank in our detail.

"Business as normal. This guy wants us to panic, we are not going to do that. You have one more hour until school so get ready and come downstairs with all of your equipment, Percy is going to get you to school and will be monitoring you the entire day. I will provide you with a small microphone, an earbud and a small camera. Percy will talk to the principal about those equipments in class and he will stay right outside of the school, a minute away from you. Meanwhile Nico will activate protocol "Trident" and set up. I will contact the local authorities and if that doesn't work I'll speak to people we can trust. Move people!"

Annabeth went upstairs immediately while Nico started to collect things from around the house into boxes and piled them in a SUV.

I turned to Wil that was making calls to some contacts that were suppose to help us.

"I got the microphone, camera and the earbud, Annabeth will be ready in a few."

"Good, I got someone to escort you and help you with keeping her safe and after her school day meet us there." he said while handing me a piece of paper with an address on it.

I nodded and he continued, "Now go shut the cameras off and delete everything except the last two weeks, I'm gonna have a guy that will examine all of the footage since we clearly missed something. And Percy" he said as I was turning away from him. "Keep your eyes open and don't let your guard down for a second."

I nodded and went to the media room to extract the needed footage and delete the rest.

After doing so I handed Wil the flash drive that contained the video feeds from the last two weeks then he addressed me. "OK, I got someone to help you today and possibly in the next few weeks, until we are sure we are in the clear, who knows when that will happen. Anyways, they will be here in a few minutes. We are lucky that they were this close to us. In the meantime make sure Annabeth is sorted out."

after checking on Annabeth and going through her stuff, making sure she didn't forget anything I heard Wil call from downstairs: "They're here!"

I rushed downstairs with Annabeth behind me, backpack in her hands and a shaky face.

When I saw who was assigned to me I couldn't believe it.

The two of them stood near Wil, speaking with him about what happened this morning.

The first one was a huge man, very muscular with long messy black hair and the one next to him was a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair in a braid with brown almond eyes.

Both of them were wearing black sleeveless shirts reveling their muscular arms and black cargo pants.

It was my brother Tyson and Calypso.

 **So what do you think?**

 **You asked me to bring more characters into the story so here you go, and don't worry there will be plenty more of them coming in the next few episodes, I already figured it out.**

 **Just to make sure everyone is on the same page, Wil is Wil Solace (I hope I spelled his name right) so he wasn't just a random guy I decided to put there. Same goes from Mike and Frank from the flashback from the last episode. Mike was supposed to be Michael from the 5th book, the guy that died on the bridge but I had a stupid typo and I didn't notice it until now (spoiler alert!) and Frank is Frank. We all know Frank (the chinese, roman guy).**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think about this episode, hopefully you like where this is going, I tried to make this more interesting and interactive than just Percy's memories and thoughts.**

 **Make sure to let me know if you want some POV from Annabeth or any other character and I'll think about it. Cause at this moment Annabeth is a bit in the background but I'm gonna try to change that.**

 **I want to thank everyone who read up until this point and reviewed my story. Thank you so much, I love you guys! You made me day, and my nights since I'm constantly writing the past 2 days.**

 **Thanks for HispanicThug and YungHomer for letting me know what you think!**

 **Let's make a deal. You review and help me improve the story and I'll give you a shout out in the beginning of each episode. Cool? Cool. Sounds good to me as well.**

 **Anyways, that will be all for today, it is currently 2:45 am and I'm tired as HHEEELL.**

 **If you want to talk to me privately for some reason you can always PM me, I dont mind making new friends!**

 **Love to you all beauties and good night.**

 **Niel.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here I am with another chapter. Damn, I've been writing for the past three days none stop and this is fun as hack. Love you all 3**

 **At the time of writing this I only got one shout out for today!**

 **PLEASE WELCOME:**

 **HispanicThug!**

 **Awesome cool dude ^^**

 **Now enjoy the episode and tell me what you think.**

Annabeth's POV

seeing the dead owl on the porch and hearing the guys talk downstairs brought all of my memories from the day my father died up. Once again I felt so little and weak, but I had to act like I was expected. Percy taught me how to defend myself and I trusted the three of them more than anyone. I knew they wouldn't let me down. I actually wanted to get back to get back to my daily routine, I wanted to go to school, meet my friends and even listen to the teachers with their boring monotone voice. Hack, I wanted to forget everything for a few hours.

I won't let this guy get to me. Might be just a stupid cruel prank as far as I knew.

You don't scare Annabeth chase that easily.

After I sorted all of the stuff I needed for school Percy came into the room and made sure I didn't forget anything that I needed.

"Percy..." I started but didn't know what to say. He closed the distance between us, kissed me on the cheek and gave me a bear hug.

"Don't worry wise girl, you'll be just fine, trust me." he tried to reassure me. I felt so comfortable in his arms. It was the middle of the winter but he was so warm and comfortable.

I looked at his face and he returned a smile. He was so handsome in his black suit, he was my guardian angel, and a beautiful one.

I placed my hands on his face but he flinched. "Annabeth..." he warned me. But I didn't care anymore, I had a huge crush on since I was 13 years old. I never seen him with or talk about another girl.

He always said that he loved me and every time he touched me it felt so right.

I wanted him so badly and right now I needed someone to love me and hold me.

I got on my toes and reached his lips. My arms were around his neck and I stayed there, our lips were only an inch away from each other and before I could rethink it I pushed myself a little bit more and got to his lips and kissed him. I kissed his soft warm lips over and over again. I wanted more of him, I didn't want to leave him. For the first time in five years, despite all that happened today I was calm and truly happy even if it was just for a couple of seconds. He kissed me back passionately, he held me in the waist and deepened the kiss. Our kiss was broken when we heard Will yell from the 1st floor "They're here!"

Percy quickly broke the kiss and without saying a word or having any expression on his face and went downstairs. I quickly followed him confused and a bit hurt.

When we reached the 1st floor I saw a woman and a man standing with Will and speaking with him. As I went down I almost bumped into Percy who seemed to be paralyzed, on his face was a shocked expression, making me wonder who those people were.

"There you are" Will addressed us when he heard me bump into Percy.

"Percy I believe you already know Tyson and Calypso, and this is Annabeth" he addressed Tyson and Calypso.

"Percy!" Tyson called. They hugged each other while Calypso sent her hand towards me for a handshake. "Hey, I'm Annabeth" I said clueless to what I'm suppose to do while Percy and Tyson hugged each other like bears and Will just stood behind us amused.

"Guys, we need to get moving, we can't afford fooling around like this. Percy, Tyson and Calypso will take Annabeth to school, me and Nico will set up.

"You got everything you need Annabeth?" asked Percy as if he wasn't even upstairs.

"Yes" I mumbled with disbelief.

"Then let's move, I'm driving!"

"Shotgun!" Calypso called, while Percy let himself grin as he was walking towards the car.

I gave her a dirty look from behind when Tyson placed a big hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile as he led me to the car as if he knew what I was thinking about.

When we left the house so did Nick and Will. Nick finished loading all of the boxes on the car and singled Will he was good to go. I still didn't know where we were going but it seemed like we weren't coming back to this house. As our car left the house I parted from the place I lived for the past 17 years. I wondered if my mother had any clue of what was happening here. She was probably somewhere on the other side of the world doing "important" things that didn't have anything to do with me. I honestly felt closer to my dead father than I did with her. When she was around and that was once every few years she was always cold and distant. A part of me wondered if she even wanted me.

After a few minutes of driving Percy parked on the other side of the street, in front of the school

"OK Annabeth, I'm gonna give you these" Percy said as he handed me a small microphone to put under my sleeve, a small button camera and an earbud. Keep these on you at all times and if somethings wrong we are gonna see it and hear it. You can speak through the microphone at any time so if you need something talk to us. We are gonna sit in here until you get out of school.

Now let's check that everything is working perfectly." he said as he opened a laptop while I was buttoning the camera to my shirt which looked a bit weird with an extra button.

"OK now speak to the microphone please." Percy asked.

"Uhmm check? One two three."

"It's all good, thanks. You're good to go now. Keep your eyes opened just in any case and we are only a minute away from you." he gave me a one of his cute smiles.

I was still pissed at him for what he did earlier this morning so I just mumbled something unclear and started walking toward the school angrily.

First the fucking psycho killing birds and putting them at our door step, then when I think things are getting better when Percy kissed me that girl came along and he completely forgot about it.

He could have said something to me in person.

Fucking Percy.

Nico's POV

I was done getting everything in the car when Percy and Annabeth left for school with the new guys. I knew Tyson since highschool because I was friends with Percy for over 10 years but I wasn't that familiar with Calypso. She looked decent and that she could defend herself but I wasn't sure why Will asked from her to join them, Percy and Tyson could definitely defend Annabeth.

"I'm done!" I called for Will from the parking space. I closed the back of the car that was filled with boxes and bags. In most of the boxes were monitors, computers and cameras, mostly technical stuff but in the bags on the other hand...Ammunition, rifles, guns, knifes. If an officer were to arrest us in the middle of the road he probably would have thought we were planning to invade a country.

Will hopped into the car and I started to make our to our new location.

Protocol "Trident" meant relocating, setting up in a new place and increase in staff. We were to meet everyone else that Will decided to call in a huge apartment in the middle of the city. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by big fields and no living soul, downtown on the other hand was a different story. And it might work to our favor. Our place was compromised, it was safer to relocate as soon as possible.

"It's here." Will stopped me in front of an old 10 stories building. Not very impressive was my first thought but that was the idea. What I didn't also know at the time was that he had 3 stories to ourselves which meant enough room for plenty of people.

We got into the lift when I noticed there were only seven buttons on the board.

"10th floor" Will said without blinking.

"Uhmm, I think it's broken..." I said slowly.

"Press the 7th button, you'll see in a minute."

without questioning Will I pressed the button and the lift got us as high as she could.

We got out of the lift only to see there was only one door in the entire hallway. The architect of this building must have have been higher than his stupid elevator cause this building made no sense.

Will opened the single wooden door that lead to a filthy, dark, disgusting, small room.

"Did we really leave a goddamn mansion for this piece of shit? I mean, I don't understand how a single man can live in this place definitely not more than six people." I said with a crooked nose from the smell of the apartment.

"Don't worry, well fix the smell and the room. Do me a solid and open a damn window then follow me." he said while he was pulling something from his pocket.

I did what he told me to and continued to follow him. He approached a closet that was attached to the wall. It was surprisingly clean in comparison to the rest of the place.

Will opened the closet's doors and revealed a huge iron door that seemed like you could throw a grenade at it and it wouldn't budge.

The object Will pulled from his pocket was a key. A pair of keys to be exact. Only then I noticed the door had two locks.

"Take this key" he said as he handed me one of them. "And turn it the second I tell you to. I'm gonna countdown from three. Three. Two. one!

I did as he said and the door opened. Beyond the door was a beautiful apartment, empty for the most part but it was clean and it sure as hell smelled better than the "lobby".

There were a few chairs and couches on the first floor but nothing too fancy. Definitely not the same as the mention, that was filled with expansive, old furniture and crystal chandeliers.

"We'll start on the first floor and we'll move on the other floor once we get more hands in here. In the meantime start getting the boxes up and I'll get this placed sorted for sleeping.

As I went down the stairs I saw a blonde guy with a military styled hair cut walking past me as he exited his apartment headed downstairs.

"Are you the new neighbors?" he suddenly asked me.

"Uhm..yeah, we just moved in. Actually I'm getting all of our stuff up right now." I said trying to not sound weird.

"You and your boyfriend need any help?" he asked me with a small smile on his face.

"Boyfriend?" I choked for a second and then I realized what he was talking about. "Ohh Will..it's all cool, thanks dude."

"Suit yourself." he said while giving me a parting smile as he exited the building with myself behind him.

Slowly but surely I got all of the bags and boxes up the apartment. Will got down to help me with the heavy bags that were filled with our gear since they were filled with a lot of heavy guns.

"I'm going to park the car a few blocks away just in case." Will said while playing with the car keys on his way downstairs. I the meantime I started to set the cameras and computers up through all the floors. I placed the computers and monitors on the second floor since Will made the first one our sleeping area with simple mattresses on the floor. I counted eight mattresses in total. Our normal detail plus Annabeth was four people, with Tyson and Calypso that's six which meant two more were going to join us. Will still kept us in the dark when it came to what was happening and what was our plan. I assumed once the eight of us were together in one room he will brief us.

I opened the zippers of the duffel bags that contained the heavy weaponry just to take a sneak pick at the arsenal that we had. A respectful number of rifles and handguns and a shitload of ammunition.

I had no idea what Will planned to do with all of that fire power but I assumed he had a good reason. After making sure the cameras were working I heard Will knock on the iron door, asking me to open it for him then he added, "I got the rest of us with me."

The instant I opened the door a fairly small guy jumped through it, threw his backpack at one of the beds and screamed, "Leo is in the house bitches!" then he continued and jump on to a different mattress and crossed his arms behind his head.

the young woman behind him was face palming at him, causing him to make her a face.

"You'll never grow will you Leo?" she said while placing her bag on the ground next to the door.

Will got in last and closed the door with all of it's locks, apparently there were at least half a dozen kinds of different chains and locks from the other side of the door that I didn't see when I came in.

"Shut up, I'm just 21, I can still act like this. Trust me, once I'm old as these mummies," he said while pointing at me and Will, "you're gonna miss my goofiness Thalia."

 **So that's the 4th one. Not sure what to think about it. I don't think the beginning was that great but I like how it turned out near the end. Once again tell me your thoughts in the reviews and hopefully toy had a good time reading it.**

 **By the way, can any of you guys can guess who was the blonde guy at the staircase?**

 **Let me know if you do ;)**

 **love to you all beauties.**

 **Niel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'll start by saying that I'm half sorry about being away for the lack of updates.**

 **Why half you ask? Well I'm sorry for not updating for the past few days but honestly I had good reasons so...half sorry!**

 **I decided to take a break for the weekend from writing to think about the what I'm writing and just to rest for a little bit, then on Sunday I took a train to visit my friend who lives in a different city for the next 3 days, we went to the amusement park, I got on my first roller coaster ever which was a lot of fun and took a few pictures with 3 cute girls.**

 **Long story shot, it was fun.**

 **Anyways I'm back and I'll get at least an episode a week from now on consistently.**

 **Have fun, and as always, please review and if you enjoy the story feel free to follow and favorite.**

 **Have fun reading this one.**

 **Nico's POV**

"Leo, stop fucking around and give me a hand" I said as I was trying to connect the the computers to the outlets, setting up the makeshift media room which was Leo's expertise.

You see, Leo was a computer genius, spent most of his teen years in and out of institutions for young offenders, until he popped on the radar of "Chase Technologies". They recruited him as "tech support", he was a hacker, but one that was on our side.

We were all working for "Chase Technologies", we were the operational unit, we didn't spend our time in the labs, developing new weapons, we were using them in the field. We were the only operational unit in the US and our job was to protect Annabeth Chase. There were other units but they served abroad, in war zones. You see "Chase Technologies" didn't just manufacture weapons for different armies all over the world but a big part of the company was an army for hire, and they served all over the world, with the best gear money can buy.

They fought other people's wars for money. Mercenaries if you will.

After an hour of work I finally manged to set up all of the computers on the desks with the help of Leo while Thalia and Will went to get food for all of us.

"Get the computers up and running and establish contact with HQ as soon as possible. Let them know protocol Trident is happening."

"Sure thing boss" said Leo with a smirk while he was pulling a small laptop from his backpack and starting it up.

Five knocks on the iron door singled me that Will and Thalia were back from their hunt for takeaway food so I reached to open the door for them.

"What did you get for us?" I asked trying to get a glimpse of the cover of the boxes form inside the plastic bags.

"Some chinese and five pizzas, I'll grab some groceries later on so we could cook." said Thalia.

"Pizza! I freaking love you Thals, you're the best" Leo said as he grabbed a slice from the pizza she was holding and rushed back to his laptop. From the corner of my eye I could notice it was loading something in the background.

Another hour passed and the three of us set the cameras in place all around the house, through all the floors while Leo was doing his thing on the computers.

After all of the work my thoughts started to drift off as I munched on a pizza slice.

I started to think about my life before "Chase Technologies" recruited me.

I thought about my high school years.

I was just a poor, insecure, small kid when I left middle school and got to high school. The most expansive thing I had was the skull ring that was given to me by my father before he died.

I was dressed with black jeans, a worn black v shirt, old army boots and a black leather coat that was a size or two bigger than me. I pretty much wore the same cloths for at least a few days a week which didn't make me the most popular guy at school.

For the first year of high school I was mostly alone, reading some of my father's old books I found at my moms place packed in a cardboard box.

From time to time I was picked on but most of the time my intimidating poker face kept the bullies away. Some even made rumors of me being the son of Satan...funny guys.

I didn't have many expectations from the second year of high school, I honestly thought about dropping out and working to help with my mother's bills. After school, for 4 years in a row I left for a small coffee shop, where I worked until it was 9 in the night and after that I went to a bakery where I worked for another 3 hours trying to help my mother with our money problems.

I was determined to help my mother with the money, I could see that it was slowly killing her. She was depressed, sad and for the most part lifeless.

The only time I saw her that way was years ago when my father and my sister both died in a cheap motel from a gas explosion.

I avoided the grief and sank my sorrow into work, telling myself that I will build a better life myself when I get out of high school.

If only my mom could see me now...with the best friends I could ever ask for...a job that provided me with everything I could ever ask but she can't see my now...

she is long gone.

It was 9 years ago... I was 18 years old when my mom got a letter from the bank saying that she no longer owns the house. I remember that day crystal clear.

 _"Wake up Nico" I heard my mom whisper in my ear. That's how she always used to wake me up when I was just a kid. I missed those days, when I had dad and Bianca with me._

 _Ever since the death of them both she never woke me up that way again which made me smile in my bed, still half asleep._

 _I got out of the bed and got dressed and was about to brush my teeth when I remembered that the bank cut the water the other day. I used the water from yesterday's bottle of water that I took with me to the school._

 _When I got out of the bathroom I saw my mom making me a small sandwich for breakfast which was a huge occasion._

 _"Are you sure mom?" I asked, hesitate to take the sandwich._

 _"I love you Nico, so much, you're everything in this life." she told me with tears in her eyes, completely ignoring my question._

 _"I know mom, I love you too" I told her realizing how seldom I tell her that I love her. "It'll OK, I'm sure it will be." I continued, giving her a smile._

 _"I'm so lucky to have you... but you're going to be late for school if you don't leave now." she predicted the future perfectly, just like every day._

 _"I will go the bank to see if I can work something out with those bastards and then we will have some time together, I promise." she told me with a sad smile on her face._

 _"Fair enough, I'll see you after school mom, love you!" I yelled as I was going through the door._

 _But after school, when I came back home I waited for hours for her to come back home but she wasn't coming. Ever._

 _Only the next day a couple of officers knocked down on the house's door with grim faces._

 _I knew something was wrong from the second I came back home after school the day before but when I saw the police officers everything hit me like a track. I realized what happened._

 _"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that Maria De Angelo, your mother," he said and his face softened "has committed suicide yesterday'_ _s morning, roughly at about 9 am. She jumped in front of the train in the subway._

 _The only thing I said was: "But you promised..."_

"You guys need to see this" Leo said from his seat near the computers which caused me to snap out of my memories. I wiped a single tear from my eye and went towards Leo. Will and Thalia already rushed towards him.

"These are some very disturbing news." said Will with a serious tone.

"The note said that we will drop like flies right?" Thalia asked.

"What happened?" I asked puzzled with what was going on.

Leo turned around and said, "Mrs. Chase's flight was shot down. One of our satellites found the remains." he said while putting on screen a live feed from our satellite, a picture of pieces of a plane spread over the ground, burning and scorching the ground around it.

 **It's a short episode and just a filler one that I wanted to get up as soon as I could.**

 **It's fucking 4:34 in the morning right now so I don't really have time to double check and proof read the chapter, I thought you would appreciate a fast upload rather than better grammar. But what do I know.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one, I really liked how it turned out. Tell you what you think in the reviews! Please do it, it means the world to me.**

 **No shout out this time cause I'm flying to bed as soon as I'm done uploading it so I'll get back to it from the next episode.**

 **Good night (or morning in my case) beauties and don't be too harsh on me.**

 **Love to you all,**

 **Niel.**


	6. Author Note Please read, importent!

I decided to clear a few things out before continuing with the story. I thought about for a while now and I wanted to explain this to you.

Yes, the characters probably completely out of character and I'm sorry if this is a problem to someone who reads this. My point is that they are no longer 16 years old, they are not in highschool and they can't go around doing stupid shit and goofing off.

That said I had a reason to make this decision, I gave through out the episodes flahsbacks to the past showing how they mature and I wrote about key events in their life, Percy's flashback to the military, Nico's mom's death and such. I get that it doesn't fully work when you don't really know the characters so for you guys theres no emotional develpment but I tried my best to set you in a position where you know why they act like they do. They are 27 years old men, they can't be fooling around, especially not in their line of work.

I'm not writing this because someone complained but because I want to get things straight.

The story is supposed to be very serious. I changed the tags to tragedy because things will get alot darker in the next few episodes. I'm sorry if someone wanted a light story with some highschool drama but I was always headed towards that diraction.

Another thing is that I'm sorry if you can't really relate to the characters in the story but I guess that's my writing and I need to work on that but since this is my first one I'm not extremly worried about it. (It doesn't mean that I won't work on it)

Annebeth isn't taking a big role in the story telling side of things mostly because I felt I made her POV dull and boring. There won't be any school drama or episodes in general so I also felt like her side of the story at this point is quite expendable, it will come back later on.

Like I said the story is just going to keep getting darker and darker so if one of you just wanted a light drama story I'm afraid this one might not be your cup of tea.

Probably the most importent thing in this Author Note is that reviews make my day. They honestly do, but that's not why you should review the story, I'm asking you guys, who take quite some time out of your day to read my story and that is amazing to me, I ask you to review the story if you like it, tell me your thoughts, your opinion on the episode or the whole story in general. The shout out and making my day is just a plus, It supposed to make the story better. Although I know where I want to go with the story line I would love to hear ideas and thoughts from you guys.

That's about it, once again thank you for reading this and have a nice evening.

Niel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here I am uploading another episode, I wanna thank you for the new follows and favorites. That is extremely awesome. Either way this is the episode so have a good time reading.**

 **Percy's POV**

The three of us set in the car together, I was behind the wheel, Calypso next to me and Tyson in the back. Despite sitting by himself in the back Tyson filled the entire row of sits due to his huge shoulders. Tyson had the laptop next to him on the empty sit where Annabeth set a few hours ago. The laptop showed everything Annabeth saw. Right now she was on break eating and talking to a few girl around a table. Nothing too exciting.

"So where have you been for the last few years?" Calypso addressed me with a soft voice.

"For the past five years I've been in charge of Annabeth, looking out for her after her father died. I got the job right after I got back from Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan? What were you doing there?" she asked

"I was assigned there after I passed the Delta force training. Had too much action in that shit hole if you ask me." I replied with a bitter smile.

She just looked at me for a few seconds and asked, "Why did you leave?"

I took my time answering that question. I looked out of the window completely aware of Calypso and Tyson watching me, waiting for my answer. The conversation reminded me what happened with Beckendorf and my entire squad that night. The memories were rough. I couldn't forget that night no matter how much time had passed. Time heals everything... that was a lie. A big fucking lie. It felt like it was only yesterday. I remember exactly how Beckendorf's blood was streaming down his body from his neck... I remembered seeing Frank's leg in the middle of the street...

"A lot of bad stuff... Some of them we did ourselves." I answered after thinking for a while.

"I... I can't feel but guilty for all of the things we did there. We raided villages, countless of them. We were looking for hostiles hiding in the houses... When we breached the houses we found the terrorists hiding behind their wives and children, rifles in their arms, using their own fucking family as human shields. What kind of a monster does that?" I asked as I grabbed the wheel of the car so hard that my jointed whitened. "What kind of a monster kills innocent wives and children?" I asked and this time I wasn't talking about the terrorists we were after.

I felt Tyson's hand on my shoulder and Calypso placed hers on mine cheek. I looked at her with a sad smile on my face, acknowledging that there's nothing I can do now, I can't take back I have done and that I deserve no forgiveness, I was drowning in Calypso's hazel eyes. I looked in the mirror and saw that Tyson went back to the laptop, watching over Annabeth.

I had no idea what happened to Calypso through the last nine years but for some reason I felt like she understood my pain. I decided to ask her another time, when we will be alone.

I got back to reality when I heard my phone ring, I looked at the screen and saw Will's name on the screen. I quickly answered him.

"Talk to me Will."  
"I got some bad news, some very bad news." he answered. "Ms. Chase is gone. Her plane was shot down just an hour ago. There's nothing left."

"You are going to drop like flies..." I mumbled in return.

"Don't let Annabeth out of your sight and go get her right now, no time to waste. It was the wrong call to let her go to school, get her and come to the Fort, you know where."

"Already on it." I said and hung up. I signaled Calypso to get out of the car. "Tyson, take control on the wheel and get the car right in front of the school, we'll be out with Annabeth in a minute. Don't turn off the engine."

I closed the door and ran towards the school entrance with Calypso at my side.

"Where is she Tyson?" I asked over the radio as both of us entered the school and got past the main hall.

"Continue going straight for another 30 feet and turn right and go up the stairs to the second floor, she is in the third door to your right."

The school it self was quite impressive, it was big and well maintained. Big corridors filled with flags and banners but I was headed towards Annabeth and I tried to check our corners just in any case and not pay attention to the school decorations.

We stopped at the third door when we got to the corridor on the second floor and knocked on the door trying to not make a hustle.

"Come in." said an old woman's voice from beyond the door.

I opened the door and immediately found Annabeth. I turned my look back to the teacher and addressed her, "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson but I'm afraid I have to get Annabeth, her mother is in the hospital and I'd like to take her to her." I lied

I looked at Annabeth not even waiting for the teacher to replay to me, "Pack your stuff Annabeth, we need to get moving. Now." I gave her a serious look and she started to pick all of her stuff and threw them into her backpack.

Annabeth got up and reached us. We got out of the class quickly when the teacher replied, "Wait, I need to see a note from the secretary!" but we weren't listening and quickly exited the school with Annabeth between me and Calypso.

When we got into the car Calypso set near Tyson in the front and I set with Annabeth in the back and she was looking for answers. After all she had no idea that I was laying about her mom being in the hospital.

"What happened to my mom?" she asked demanding answers. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"No Annie." I said slowly. "You're mom is not in the hospital but something did happen." I said quickly so she'll understand that not everything is OK with her mom.

"You're mom, Ms. Chase was in a plane that was shot down a few hours ago. I'm afraid there are no survives..." I said as I tried to pull her for a hug.

But she decline and pushed me away from her.

"I'm fine! I didn't even knew her. For fuck's sake, I haven't seen her for the past two years. She left me when my father died. I didn't even knew her. I'm fine." she repeated.

The rest of the drive to safe house so quiet apart from my instructions for Tyson, leading him towards the place. I felt like Annabeth wasn't only distant because of the news she heard but I felt like she was trying to avoid me. I knew why but I didn't like it.

I barely had time to think about my happened earlier that morning. I had no idea what to think either. She was a minor, and my Annie. She was my little girl. I knew I loved her but I never expected anything like that from her. I always tried to ignore any sexual thoughts about the two of us. Don't get me wrong I was attracted to her, she grew into a beautiful young woman but... I had no idea why I acted like I did that morning in the room with her. Maybe I panicked.

But I had kissed her back and I wanted her so much and then I just ignored that it even happened.

With everything happening lately I had no time to think about it. First of all I had to make sure Annabeth is safe. It was clear that Ms. Chase's team failed. We couldn't afford making mistakes.

We got to the house and up the elevator when we saw Nico waiting for us in the hallway.

"Are you guys cool?" he asked as he lead us to a dirty little apartment and to a closet.

"We're all good, but I'm afraid that whoever is killing the Chase's decided not to kills us. He had a lot of chances, we made a lot of mistakes." I said as Nico opened the closet and revealed an iron door and knocked on while calling for Will.

Annabeth knew that at times like these the best thing she could to was to keep quiet. Even though she was a smart kid it was our job to keep her safe and we were experts on that so she just stayed out of conversations and tried to not interrupt us.

"Whoever this is he is playing with us." I continued as we entered the apartment and addressed Will and the other guy and girl in the room. I nodded towards them as a sign of recognition and said, "Five years ago the Mr. Chase was killed for unknown reasons, now Ms. Chase's plane was shot down and we don't even have her body because of what happened to the plane. It's not a coincidence that at the same day, earlier in the morning I saw a stranger walking through the grounds of the mansion and that we got a mysterious package with threats. Whoever these guys are they are playing with us and they want us scared." I finished and looked at the rest of the personal in front of me. It seemed like while I was talking Tyson took Annabeth to a different room, perhaps upstairs.

"Percy, Calypso, these are Leo and Thalia, our computer experts. They will go through the footage from the past two weeks I asked you to get from the mansion. We'll see what we missed."

"I think it's safe to say that they probably know where we are right now and possibly looking at us right now." he continued. "The place isn't bugged though, that's for sure, I've searched the place."

"I have no idea what we are up against so we need to keep an open mind. Leo and Thalia, you go and check the footage on the computers and the rest of us will be here. Annabeth will be on the third floor with someone at all times, we will take shifts. Percy, you go first and we will try and figure out what is going on, send Tyson back down when you got up." Will ordered me and turned to the others as they sat down and started talking between themselves.

I got the third floor when I heard Tyson and Annabeth talk through the door about something.

"...feel good?" I heard Tyson's voice.

"Yes, like I said, I don't care much for her. She wasn't my mom. Nico, Will and Percy are my family..." she said my name with a bit of sadness.

"Well, since Percy is family to you I guess that makes me your uncle, so get used to it." Tyson said, clearly trying to cheer her up.

I decided I overheard enough and opened the door to see Tyson stand in font of Annabeth as she laid on the big bed in the center of the room.

"Hey brother," I said. "Will wants you downstairs. I got her for now." I winked for Annabeth with a small smile on my face trying to get a smile but she maintained her poker face.

"Come on Annie, I know you don't feel good." I said as I jumped on the bed near her. Every time she was down back in the mansion when things were much more simple I used to do that and lay next to her in the bed and just listen to all of her problems trying to help and cheer her up.

When I got into the bed she got up and I saw tears in her eyes. My strong Annabeth was crying right now, in front of me. Usually she never let me see her cry, she always tried to maintain an image of a strong girl in front of me but she cracked right in front of me. I got up from the bed and reached her, wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down but she fought me.

"Leave me alone Percy! I don't want to see you! What the fuck were you thinking this morning ha!? You had no fucking right!" she screamed at me.

"I'm sorry Annie, but I panicked and got confused..." I said while looking at her red teary eyes.

"I'm sorry... I really am, I never meant to hurt you." I smiled at her and wiped a tear from her face.

"Prove it..." she whispered.

At first I was a bit confused but it was too long before I understood what she wanted me to do. Tears were still streaming down her face but she didn't look away. She started me.

I held her by the waist once again and cupped her face with my other hand and leaned towards her face slowly. I was about to kiss her when she suddenly slapped my face. I looked down to her face after I opened my eyes and saw anger in her eyes. I was more confused than angry when she slapped me. "I love you Annie... you know that." I told her with a confused look.

"I know..." she said as she buried her face in my shirt and started weeping.

"I don't know what's happening anymore... for the past 5 years you always told me how much you love me and you were always close to me...physically. And now that something happened you just left the room and acted as if nothing happened."

"I know I did... I'm sorry little girl." I held her chin with my hand and gave her a long loving kiss on the lips. Not because I wanted to make her up to what I did earlier that day but because I missed the taste of her lips and I knew she understood it from the kiss.

 **So this is the end of another chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last one so hopefully you enjoyed it and want more! Please do review and tell me what do you think!**

 **Thanks again for reading and have a good night beauties.**

 **Niel.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Writing the 7th episode! I know I say it every time but things are gonna get more interesting pretty soon. I just want to make sure I got a good set up for the scenes otherwise it wouldn't make much sense would it?**

 **Anyways I just want to ask you for one thing. Please please please do review. When you don't it makes me feel like you don't care that much about it. This might sound wrong but even if you don't a lot to say a word or two would be more then great.**

 **With that being said this is the episode, promise me you'll enjoy!**

Percy's POV

It's been at least a couple of hours since I kissed Annabeth for the second time in the same day.

At that moment she was sleeping in her bed after I calmed her down and a rather hot make out session. At one point she was reaching for my pants but I drew the line and stopped her right there before she does anything she'll regret. I was sitting in the only chair in the room watching her sleep.

It might sound creepy but she was peaceful..not to mention it wasn't the first time I was doing that.

Her tears were long gone yet her nose was still red and her eyes closed. She was breathing slowly reminding me the first time we met. When she fell asleep in my arms I realized I was holding in my arms my own girl. I fell for her instantly and now... she grew up. She wasn't the same innocent little girl anymore but she was definitely still perfect. She gave me light after my release from the army. It was a dark time for me, after what happened with Beckendorf and my squad the three of us, myself Michael and Frank got discharged from the military. We all had different ways of coping with what happened there. It brings me great sadness to say that my way was the best. I moved on, after months of digesting the events I moved on. I went for countless of therapists and countless of sessions with support groups which allowed me to move on with my life.

Frank got stabbed a year after our discharge when he opposed a robbery despite his disabilities.

And Michael... he hang himself a month after he heard about Frank. I found him hanged from the ceiling of his apartment with extension cord.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. The black haired girl, Thalia went into the room and closed the door behind her. "I'll watch over her. Thalia by the way." she said and shook my hand. "Will wants you downstairs, I got her."

I simply nodded and went downstairs and saw Will, Nico, Leo and Calypso sit together in the middle of the room on simple chairs talking.

"Percy, join us." Will pointed at the empty chair Thalia left. "We'll get you up to date with everything that happened the couple of hours you weren't here."

I set and looked at Calypso that was sending me a small smile. I quickly looked away and paid attention to Will.

"Thalia and Leo are still going through the footage but it seemed like our mystery man came right after I got in, when you told me I can catch some more sleep which means they are more than one man. At least one more guy had to watch the house and keep his eyes on us the entire time and the second had to be close by to deliver the package quickly before any of us notice their presence."

I nodded watching the other guys to see if they have something to say but they kept quiet. The new guys definitely respected Will's authority.

Nico and I were examining the rest of the people when Calypso's gaze was focused on me and Tyson was looking at Will.

"It's safe to assume that the people who assassinated Mr. and Mrs. Chase are all working together. It is no coincidence that all of this happened on the same day. The only thing I don't understand is why they waited five years to act against the Chase family." Will finished and looked at me.

"Statute of limitations? (A/N I just translated it to english so I'm sorry if I got it wrong, its basically a law that says that after five years you can't be charged with the crime).

"Not likely." said Will. "They are no ordinary criminals. They assassinated a very strong man and left no trace of that. Not to mention your everyday criminal doesn't shoot down airplanes."

"Then let's go back to 2010. before Mr. Chase's assassination. Do we have any idea what was going on with his personal life? You and Nico worked with Annabeth at that time, you must have heard something about his personal life." I addressed Will.

"Unlikely he got involved with any common criminals considering he owned a private army. A sane man wouldn't touch him." he replied. "Maybe an affair that went horribly wrong?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain why they are hunting Mrs. Chase and Annabeth right now." Nico spoke up. "Might explain killing the father if he was messing around with a lunatic with a gun and can explain why she might have wanted to murder Mrs. Chase but definitely not the style or scaring Annabeth to death." Nico ruled out the possibility of an affair.

"Then it must have been something to do with his work right?" asked Leo. "I mean that makes sense, he was selling weapons all around the world, maybe he sold it to the wrong guy or the deal went south and he made a new enemy."

"It still makes zero sense, even it it had happened what motive would that arms dealer have to murder his wife and threaten his daughter? After the man is dead?." I said

"None of this makes sense..." said Nico with his head buried between his arms.

"Will you were there weren't you? You probably remember what happened." I looked at Will expecting answers.

"I was sick the entire week Percy, I have no clue." he answered with confusion in his eyes.

"I was with Annabeth, driving her to middle school." said Nico as he noticed I was looking at him.

"That means whoever did it, he did it from the inside. Whoever replaced you Will as Mr. Chase's bodyguard must have been the one we are looking for. It was an inside job." I said and looked at the people in front of me.

 **"Where is Will?" Mr. Chase asked his other bodyguards as he was fixing his tie in front his mirror. He was about to head to the offices and he had to look spot on. He was suppose to have another meeting with a military general from the US army and discuss a future deal he was planning. What the general didn't know that Mr. Chase was at the same time supplying the enemy with the same technology, profiting from all angles. That was what he did for a living, he funded war, it was his job. To be fair though, the Us army got the better deal. He wasn't only supplying them gear but also soldiers from his privet army for the same price as the terrorists organizations he was dealing with as well. Their funders paid a lot for his gear.**

 **It was a win win for everyone, everyone got what they wanted, he got his money and war waged on and on which kept his business alive. Not that he was worried about that. He will always have a job no matter what. There will always be armies fighting armies and people who need weapons and he was always ready to sell for the right price.**

 **"He is still sick sir, I'm afraid he got a bad case of fever, it's almost a full week now." one of his bodyguards answered him.**

 **"The son of a bitch is getting paid for that week." Mr. Chase chuckled at the thought. "Either way, he is replacing him?" he asked.**

 **"A new guy, he is waiting for you in the car." the man led Mr. Chase to the car and opened the door for him.**

 **When Mr. Chase got in and set down the driver opened the window that separated the driver's seats from the back of the limo and turned around to greet his new employer. He took of his sunglasses and reveled his face. He was a fairly handsome man, blond hair and a military styled haircut, he smiled and reveled a flashing white smile.**

 **"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jason and I'll replace Will until he gets well." the man addressed Mr. Chase with a smile on his face. But it was a cold smite, it was a mask he was putting, just a show for the other bodyguards and Mr. Chase. He had no good intentions towards his new employer.**

 **"It's very nice to meet you but I have to get to the offices right away if that's OK with you son." said Mr. Chase, rushing him to drive.**

 **Yes, I know. Another short one. I'm really sorry about that but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter plus I had no idea what to do next after the flashback. (btw the flashback was just for you, none of the characters was present at the place as it was mentioned, just to make sure you all understood). Lets see if you managed to connected the dots so far and please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Today's shout out is at the end but never the less thanks for an anonymous guest for reviewing the last episode.**

 **Another reason I had for finishing the chapter here was because I met this weird french girl who drove me kinda crazy for the last 3 days, keeping me busy. No idea what to think.**

 **Anyhow, have a good.**

 **Niel.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Once again here I am, writing in the middle of the night (more like early morning) cause I like it. Yup that's all I have to say.**

 **Nahh just kidding. Btw the reason I write at these times is mostly because I finally have time for myself ;) and quiet. Which helps me write.**

 **I read a story today and the author always wrote a few lines from a song they liked at the beginning of the episode so I thought why not? Your mission is to guess from what band and which song the lines are from. A hint: it will be most likely always related to rock, heavy rock, metal and heavy metal just so you'll know.**

 **And a huge shout out to** Soccermonkey for making my morning!

 **"He who lives by the sword,**

 **will surely also die,**

 **he who lives in sin,**

 **will surely live the lie"**

"Inside job you say?" said Nico rubbing his 5 O'clock shadow. (A/N for those who are not native english speakers its the start of a beard, like a really light cover of hair)

That would be more reasonable assuming that it was a suicide bombing but it still fails to explain why would they kill his wife five years after his death and coming after Annabeth." continued Nico.

"Wait, suicide bombing?" asked Tyson confused. "How exactly did he die?"

"The car he was in exploded to pieces. Nothing left. Not even the teeth." answered Will before I could have opened my mouth.

"Look, the way I see it... Mr. Chase is alive." Leo said the last part quickly.

None spoke and we just waited for his explanation.

"I mean, it only makes sense. Somehow they got him out of the car before blowing it up. They could have just put a bullet in his brain from a mile away but they chose the most risky and dirty way kill him. If someone had found out about the inside guy he would have been cut to shreds by his bodyguards that's for sure. It was extremely high risk. So why not just put a bullet in him or something like that? Think about it," continued Leo as we were listening to what he had to say. No one moved an inch and it was completely quiet. "Why else would they have his wife killed after so much time? Scaring Annabeth? They want him to watch his family die and scared. For some reason, whoever those people are, they want him to watch his family suffer." Leo stopped and took a deep breath. "Which leads me to my next point. The man on the inside. He had to go through background checks and interviews, which means that he must have been working for someone very powerful. Maybe a competitor of the company."

In the corner of my eye I saw sweat dripping from Will's face, I saw Calypso watching me in interest with a hand on her belt, Tyson was breathing slowly with eyes closed as if he was trying to concentrate. It felt like a Mexican standoff. Everyone was so tense you could have felt it in the air.

Except for Nico. He was sitting in his chair, calm and just looked at all of us as if he was spectating a very interesting game. Our eyes met and we both agreed on something in a split of a second. Something here was not right and we sure as hell didn't like it. Nico was the second most trust worthy man in the room in my eyes. Before Nico it was Tyson, my brother, my own flesh and blood who I have known since birth. Will was a good friend but after high school he was more of a boss to me. I had no clue what to think about Leo and Thalia, they made a pretty good impression but they were just kids, not very old or experienced. Calypso? I had no idea what to think about her. She kept sending me weird looks and awkward smiles from time to time but I didn't know if I could trust her.

"As I was saying, we know he was working in the company. The best bet is that he was replacing Will." said Leo and gave me a meaningful look.

"Your point, Valdez." shot Will with an angry look on his face.

"You were in on it."

The second he finished the sentence Will jumped on him from his chair and knocked him down to the floor causing a big hustle. His arms were around his neck trying to choke him. Tyson and I immediately jumped into action, getting Will off of Leo while Nico and Calypso remained seated.

"You think I did it?!" Yelled Will "You back stabbing fuck!" "I am the one that got you here in the first place! I'm paying you to help us not accuse me of dumb shit!" screamed Will screamed at the top of his lungs most certainly waking Annabeth up.

Tyson pressed Will against the wall, using his huge muscles, preventing him from moving.

For a few seconds there was silence that was interrupted by Thalia and Annabeth that went downstairs from the room, rushing towards the screams.

"What happened?" asked Thalia confused

"Will are you ok?" asked Annabeth, concerned about her own family.

Everyone ignored the girls until Nico opened his mouth, still seated in his chair, completely calm.

"It adds up... it fucking adds up Will."

"What? Are you fucking insane Nico?" Asked Will with disbelief in his eyes while Tyson was still holding him. I was surprised myself that Nico sided with Leo. I had no idea what to think at the moment, everything was going on too fast.

"You were in charge of his security detail at the time, which means you were the one that had the interviews with new recruiters, you picked your replacement, a completely new guy you knew nothing about and never seen him in action while you could have assigned someone with field experience. The entire week before Mr. Chase's death you were sick, unable to work. Don't you think that's pretty fucking comfortable? Otherwise you would have been in that car, with Fredrick and the assassin!" Nico's voice rose from word to word. "We got the mail on your fucking shift! You just left your post when it came, you fucking tricked us!"

"Wow Nico, calm down. We can't know for sure for now." I tried to calm him down but with no avail.

"You sick fuck! Are you enjoying this?!" Nico continued to yell at Will who at the moment was shocked by Nico's outburst.

At the same time Thalia and Annabeth were still standing at the top of the stairs, shocked from what happened and tears were streaming down Annabeths's cheeks.

"Will, don't take this the wrong way but can you go upstairs? We need to think and sort things out."

He didn't say anything but he grunting as he was going upstairs, still mad about what happened a moment ago.

"Thalia, can you get Annabeth to the kitchen and get her a cup of water or tea, whatever you can get your hands on." I asked from her.

"Sure thing." she led Annabeth to the kitchen leaving the five of us alone.

I sighed as I looked at the people around me. I couldn't trust half of them and I just left my Annie with another stranger I knew nothing about. I definitely had better times.

"What's the plan Perce?" asked Tyson and took a seat.

"Leo, you go to your computer and check Will's bank account. See if any transactions were made around 2010, perhaps he got paid for the job. Uhm... there must be some kind of recording of our mystery man in the system. After all he got the job and was in the security detail."

"If there's any record of this guy it must be in the HQ." said Nico and took a deep breath.

"It might be worth passing by the mansion as well." said Calypso. "We might be able to find out how they were watching you, not to mention maybe they are still there, perhaps in the mansion."

"It settled then." I said while getting up from my chair. "I'll get to the mansion with one of you guys, and after a quick look around we'll be back and regroup and head to the HQ. Calypso, you up for the challenge?" I asked, already forming a plan in my mind.

"Always." she answered shortly.

"Leo, you and Thalia keep going through the footage from the mansion and check everything possession Will owns, maybe something suspicious will pop up." I ordered, clearly taking command over our little group.

I took Nico and Tyson away from Leo and Calypso and addressed them quietly so they won't be able to hear me. "Look, I'm still not sure we are right about Will but I need you two to pay attention to every little thing that happen here. I'm not gonna leave Annabeth with the new guys and Will right now so I'm counting on you to do anything to protect her. If anyone of them does something fishy as far as I car shoot their knees until their legs cut off. Keep the weapons close to you and watch for Will as well, if you were right," I said addressing Nico this time. "He might try and do something desperate but once again Leo might be playing with us." I gave them both a serious look and they nodded. Right when I was about to go to Calypso I got a tackle from Tyson, or should I say a hug. Nico looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Be careful out there with her, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Phhh, I think I can handle a girl." I said trying to joke but deep inside I had my own doubts.

I opened the big iron door for Calypso and we left our safe house and headed towards the car.

"Ready for some fun?" she said winking at me, clearly trying to tease me.

"Get in the car. And for fuck's sake take this more seriously, this isn't a fucking game." I said irritated with her attitude.

"Suit yourself." she said disappointed with my replay.

After around an hour of driving we reached the mansion's grounds. The gates were wide open as we left them and everything seemed to be in order. We got out of the car to search the mansion for any activity or clues that will help us in our pursuit after our anonymous assassin.

We assumed that whoever these guys were they searched the mansion after we left it and decided to see if they left anything behind or perhaps still there.

"Stay frosty, we have no idea what's inside. Might encounter hostiles." I said to Calypso while I unlocked the my gun's safety. I heard she did the same.

After a few minutes of searching the mansion's rooms nothing seemed to be wrong. No sign that anyone was around, not even the cleaning crew which raised my suspicions but nothing that alarmed me. We entered the master bedroom, Mr. and Mrs. Chase's room. It was usually off limits but mostly because we had no interest in the room. It wasn't occupied in years and now that the couple is dead there was no more use to it.

I heard Calypso walk behind when she started teasing me again.

"Seems comfy." Calypso whispered into my ear with a seducing voice and started to kiss my neck softly and slowly. "Calypso..." I started but she pressed her lips against mine before I completed the sentence. I had no idea why but suddenly I spaced out completely and surrendered to her. I don't know if it was because all of the stress of the last day or maybe I was drunk from her taste but I gave in and made no effort in stopping her. I didn't even gave the threat that was above our heads a second thought and allowed her to do anything she pleased with my body.

She threw me into the bed and took her shirt off revealing a black bra and her beautiful skin which made my head go dizzier. It felt like another dimension, my thinking was clouded and I couldn't put my finger why this situation was so wrong. She climbed over me and threw my shoulder holster to the ground along with my handgun. Next up was my shirt that reached the floor very quickly and revealed my chest. Calypso was clearly satisfied with what she saw because she had a naughty smile on her face.

She started kissing my neck and went down to my bare chest, kissing every inch of it, stopping for a few seconds and giving me more of her naughty looks and continuing pleasuring me. When she reached my pants she stopped and came back up to my neck and started to bite it. While doing so she made me let out a deep moan of pleasure and she started messing with my belt with one of her hands while the other was in my hair. When she bit my neck once more I suddenly came to realization of what we were doing. I immediately thought of Annabeth and I got up from the bed.

As if Calypso was reading my mind she laughed. "Don't tell me you're think about Annabeth. Don't be silly Percy, she is seventeen, you're ten years older than her... you know it's a crime." she whispered to my ear with her seducing voice. "She is just a little girl... she wouldn't be able to handle herself in bed." she continued and I started to zone out again, giving in to her. "Let me take care of you..." she kissed my neck. "Trust me... I will make you feel like a man..." Her hand was in my boxers. "I will make sure you know how strong you are Percy..." she took off my pants. "After everything you've been through..." she was in her matching black panties. "Don't you think you deserve it?" she was on top of me, her body moving and a smile was on her face. "You deserve it Percy... Right here, right now..." I closed my eyes as I felt her warm breath against my ear as she whispered into it. "Forget everything... just a few minutes, that's all..." she was picking up the pace.

"A few minutes wouldn't hurt would they Percy?" she asked and I placed my hands on her hips.

"Trust me, I will make you groan with pleasure..." I placed my hands on her beautiful bare stomach, intoxicated with her voice. I felt her let out a loud moan that signaled me she came for the first time but she had no intention to stop.

"Fuck Percy... I had no idea..." she continued to whisper into my ear and then straightened up and moved her pelvis while I was inside of her. "You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this..." she said while I was drowning in her words. "Ever since the first fucking day of high school... Please Percy... just... ugh!" she screamed with pleasure as I started to be more dominant. I wrapped my arm around her and turned us around so she was underneath me. I had a burst of unexplained strength and I put all of it into pleasuring her. I had no idea what was so intoxicating about her but I was driven to pleasure her. Every thought about Annabeth that existed earlier just disappeared. I forgot why we were there in the first place. All I had in mine was how I was gonna make the woman beneath me scream from pleasure. While going deeper and deeper into her I kissed her warm lips and went down to her neck, biting and sucking every couple of seconds, making her moan. As I was doing that she was clawing my back with enjoyment. I looked at her beautiful face and I saw her smile with satisfaction, perfect white teeth and a beautiful face. I was trying to go deeper when she came for the second time while I left like never before, it felt like I could go for hours, the adrenaline was pumping through my veins and focusing me.

I turned her around so her ass was facing me and I kept going harder and faster. I never felt this way with any of the girls I've been with before. It wasn't love but it was strong lust. Lust for more. I didn't want this moment to end but eventually I came inside of her, filling her and making her scream my name.

When we dressed up there was nothing but silence. My thoughts drifted to what we were suppose to do and how lucky we were that no one was around. Besides our little uhm... party this was quite the waste of time. There was nothing worth while in the mansion. No sign of the assassins nor any other intruders.

"Let's get in the car and get back to the guys, then we'll see what's our next step is." I addressed Calypso with a formal voice as if nothing happened just a few minutes ago.

She just put her panties back on when she gave me a short kiss on the lips, completely ignoring what I just said. "You can drop the act Percy, it's just the two of us and after what just happened..." she laughed and leaned over to get her bra and knowingly giving me good view on her butt and breasts. She gave me a wink and got her shirt on as well.

"Fair enough." I answered as I was fixing my tie and left the room.

I left Calypso to sort herself out and headed to the car, thoughts were swirling in my head.

Calypso, Annabeth, the last day. If Leo was right and Fredrick is still alive why start killing his family five years later? Something must have happened that his captors decide to torture him mentally and possibly physically as well as far as we knew. The most reasonable idea was that it had something to do with his work, nothing else made sense, the man did have a dangerous job. Maybe he was over his head.

And what about Will? I started to doubt him myself. I just hoped that nothing happened while me and Calypso were off fucking around. Quite literally.

Calypso got into the car with me, her hair was still messed up. She turned to me and I did the same expecting her to say something but instead she gave me a kiss on the lips but I quickly pulled away, starting the car. "You're not my fucking girlfriend." I said and put the pedal to the metal.

 **And...this is episode 8. I hope you don't hate me for this episode!**

 **Personally I had a pretty good time writing it ;)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did and you have something to say please do review!**

 **Ohh and before I forget don't forget the guess where are the lyrics in the beginning from. I might do it at the start of every episode with a few lines I think will suit the vibe of the story. Might even add quotes.**

 **Have a good night beauties cause I know I will have. (3 am when I'm writing this, never the less I love doing it).**

 **Niel.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the 9th episode of my little story, hopefully someone actually sticks around and reads it and finds it enjoyable.**

 **For the guest that was asking me, I made a mistake, I meant to say that it was the first day of school after the memorial (not sure how you call it in english, not the funeral, she did attend school for the past 5 years just took a little break for her father's memorial. And the second thing is when I used the balled part it was because on my program I am using to write this story it looks better and different but when I upload it to the site it masses it up. Dont worry it will be the last time im using it that way).**

"Cracked eggs, dead birds

scream as they fight for life"

We reached the building and went up the elevator, going through the empty small apartment and knocked on the big door.

"Percy?" I head Tyson from the other side. "It's me." I replied.

The door opened and both me and Calypso walked in.

"Please tell me everything went smooth in here." I addressed Tyson.

"Not much had happened, Will is upstairs, Annabeth is with Thalia and Leo near the computers, it seems like they get along well and Nico is in the kitchen. Before I opened the door for you I just left the Annabeth to talk to Nico. He's having a bit of a hard time."

"I see, can you tell him to talk to me? I'll check on Annabeth and the guys at the computers." I said as I headed up the stairs.

I saw Annabeth sit near the black haired girl, Thalia, talking to her with a weak smile on her face. I assumed she was having a pretty rough time this past day. In one day she got threats from some very sick people, her mother died and if she picked anything up from the conversation we all had before me and Calypso headed out she also discovered her father might be alive after five years.

So I'd say that it's been a rough day on her.

"Hey." I said with a deep voice, addressing the couple on the computers, typing and clicking relentlessly. The three of them turned around to face me and left everything they were doing.

"Yo Percy." Said Leo as Thalia nodded at me and Annabeth stared at me with her scary gray eyes that made my heart skip a beat. Twenty seven or no that seventeen years old girl drove me crazy. It might sound weird after what happened with Calypso back at the mansion but I had no emotions attached to it. It was a relief perhaps, I still had no idea what happened to me back there.

Ignoring Annabeth for the time I addressed Leo and Thalia. "Give me a sitrep guys."

"Well I'm pretty sure I was right about Will, he got around 175,000 dollars in 2010 for no apparent reason but other then that there's nothing interesting. I assume he got paid in cash and then he deposited the money in a alternate account so I have zero leads to follow."

"Will isn't that stupid, if he would've put that amount of money in a day it would've alerted the bank's attention. Why not deposit a tiny amount each month through years? That would make more sense." I said while staring at Annabeth's eyes for no reason. I just sank in them and let my thoughts wonder. "Maybe the people that paid him had pulled some strings in the Federal Reserve?" suggested Thalia. My head was starting to ache with all of the mysterious that went on. Fredrick's death, Will's loyalty... it seemed like no one was to be trusted.

"Are you done going through the camera footage that I gave you?" I asked them both.

"Pretty much. I hacked the mansion's security system and I watched the mansion for a while and I picked up some interesting things." Thalia said. "Check this out." she said as she clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and a video clip came up.

 _"Are you absolutely sure they are long gone?" a fat man with a dark suit asked his companions. Two fairly young men in their late twenties._

 _"Yes sir, they left the place hours ago, no need to worry." said a blonde man with a long white scar on his handsome face._

 _"In that case go and see what you can find in the house, look for the media room or wherever the fuck they keep their surveillance footage. See if they left anything behind but be careful with what you touch, we don't know if they left for good." ordered the fat man._

 _"Already on it Mr. D." replied the scarred man._

 _"Ohh, and while you're at it turn on the jammer." he said and lit up a cigar and went outside to smoke while his blonde scarred man and his black haired partner with an eye patch went through the house, looking for everything they could get their hands on._

 _A few seconds later the cameras went off._

"The cameras shut off after he used his jammer as his boss ordered him." Leo explained.

"So so far we have possibly four people right?" I said looking the people around me. While we were watching the video Nico, Calypso and Tyson joined us.

"We have the assassin, who might be dead as well but unlikely. I think it's safe to say that if they got Fredrick from the car so did he. And these three men if we assume that none of them is the assassin." Nico continued.

"Blondie here with the scar called the fat guy Mr. D. Do we know any Mr. D's?" Calypso asked but none answered. "So what we got so far is that, blondie with a scar, a guy with an eye patch and a fat guy called Mr. D who might be addicted to cigars and who knows what else." finished Leo.

"Pretty much..." I said quietly.

After a minute or so of silence I spoke. "Here is the plan. Leo and Thalia, try running their faces and see if something comes up, check Chase Technologies data base, and the FBI one for any matches, they can't be ghosts. I will go upstairs to talk to Will and see what he has to say for himself and maybe I could get some information out of him. After that we will head to Chase Technologies HQ and see if there's any record left of our mystery man. If luck is on our side by tomorrow we will know who we are dealing with. But first go and catch a nap, it's been a long day for all of us. We'll take shifts and watch Will. Leo and Thalia take a brake and pick it up tomorrow. Calypso, you're on the first shift." I ordered and went down to the first floor.

The next morning I walked to Annabeth's bed which was located on the third floor wanting to talk to her after yesterday. After my orders everyone dispersed and I didn't have a chance to talk to her privately. "Wake up Annie." I whispered into her ear doing my best not to scare her.

"You know I hate that you call me Annie." she said with closed eyes and a soar face.

"And you know I will always call you that." I replied with a smile on my face.

She was awake by now and was sitting on the bed with messy hair, a look I got used to after years of waking her up on school days, a look I grew very fund of.

"What are you smiling for?" she said with a fake angry voice. But I just let out a little laugh and moved a bit of hair from her face.

"Wow there cowboy, at least let me brush my teeth before you go any further." she said joking and got up to the bathroom. I waited for her on her bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"I assume you didn't wake me up for now reason at all, so what is it?" she got out of the bathroom with clean teeth and a little bit more sorted hair.

"I noticed you spent quite some time with Thalia yesterday, what do you think about her?" I asked curious of her opinion on the strange woman.

"It feels like I know her, shes easy to talk to and she made me laugh. I might even dare and say she feels like an older sister. She seems like a good friend." she concluded.

I just nodded, taking notes. Perhaps she was trust worthy but for now I couldn't fall for what could be an act. I knew Will for many years and lived with him for five and he might be a traitor that sold his boss and friends for money. Honestly, I was desperate for people I could trust. I had no clue what to make of Leo as well as Thalia. But for the time being it didn't matter, they did their job pretty well and I couldn't be too picky with who I work with at that time.

"And how are you?" I asked while she laid down next to me on the bed.

"I'm... fine. At least I think so considering the fact that yesterday was more fucked up than most of my life and that says something." she answered as she was curling up into a ball.

"Is there something you want to talk about girl?" I asked with a little smile on my face as I watched morph into a human ball. "I guess I'm fine. I just want you guys to deal with the people that sent us that letter and if my father is still alive..." she stopped there and didn't continue her sentence.

"OK Annie, I'll off to work then, you can hang out with Thalia and Leo, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I gave her a soft kiss on the chick and left the room. After what she had told me I felt like the weird guy and girl were more trust worthy than I thought at the first.

I changed from my black boxers and white T shirt to my normal suit and tie. I stood in front of one of the windows since there were no mirrors in the apartment and used it to get my tie sorted. My hair was beyond hope so I just left it as it is. I looked as if I was dressed to a funeral. Completely black suit with a white buttoned shirt beneath with a black tie. My shoulder holsters for my guns were beneath the jacket and currently empty since I had no use for my handgun in our safe house.  
It might sound weird but with time I got attached to my firearm. I had the Desert Eagle Mark XIX just like Nico and Will. In one word? A beast. They were brutal and strong and used 0.5 cm rounds. Since Chase Technologies had the highest budget out there paying for the expansive handguns and their ammunition wasn't a problem.

When I went to the first floor, passing Leo and Thalia on the second I saw most of our crew eating cereal which to be honest was quite the sight. A huge man with wide shoulders, another muscular black haired man and a relatively gentle short woman eating from bowls of cereal.

I greeted the three of them good morning I picked myself a bowl with milk and cereal, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day isn't it?

"So what's the plan for today?" Nico asked and the rest looked at me.

"Leo and Thalia will keep working on finding who are the guys who visited the mansion, and me and you two," I said while pointing at Nico and Calypso, "Will be heading for the HQ. Tyson, I'm gonna have you to stay here with Annabeth and Will. Just in case. See if you can get anything out of him." Tyson nodded with agreement and headed upstairs in silence leaving the three of us alone.

After we all finished getting ready, whether it was dressing up, getting our equipment, cleaning our guns or eating me, Nico and Calypso headed towards the car and drove to Chase Technologies HQ.

We assumed that in there there will be record of the guys Will hired that might be our assassin. The reason none of this was ever been investigated was because Mrs. Chase always decided to leave it for the company to handle. Countless of private detectives were hired by the company but the official story was a malfunction in the engine and a random gas pipe underneath that blew up. Since the company had a lot of power the police never even questioned the matter.

But the private detectives were not enough, they never got anywhere, some just tried to con Mrs. Chase and some just disappeared. Whether it was because someone made them disappeared or they had no more interest in the investigation no one ever knew.

"Hear me out. Me and Nico will go in since we work there while you stay in the car. Keep the engine working just in case. See if you can spot anything suspicious." I ordered and opened the door and so did Nico. Calypso moved to the front seat as he headed towards the building.  
As soon as we were far enough from the car and Calypso Nico started talking.

"Talk to me Perce."

"She thinks she's in control that's for sure. She felt comfortable enough to pretty much fuck me in the mansion. She knew no one was in there or coming. And I'm pretty sure she drugged me somehow, I don't know if it was in the air or she injected me something when I didn't pay attention but I was definitely off yesterday with her." I said while maintaining a perfect poker face and striding towards the huge building with Nico at my side.

"What's the plan?" he asked with out raising an eyebrow what what I just said.

"Get in, get the intel we need and get out. Assuming that by that time she called whoever she needed to we will get far from the city and get rid of her. Get her phone and all of the information we might need and ditch the bitch."

"And Will?"

"I know it was all a show for her and maybe Leo and Thalia but I'm not one hundred percent positive about him yet. He did get her into our crew and hired the assassin. We'll keep an eye on him for the time being." I asked and opened the door to the HQ.

We went through all of the security checks until we reached the great hall. Huge doesn't describe how big it was. At least fifth teen meters high and with many staircases that led to different section of the building. All made out of glass and metal giving the place the look of a futuristic space ship.

"Percy Jackson, ID number : 377-58-3952" I told to the receptionist who can fool you with her looks but under her desk was a loaded firearm.

"Nico de Angelo, ID number : 388-59-3010" Nico repeated the procedure.

The woman at the desk confirmed out identity and we kept moving.

We headed to the elevators that were packed with people that went in and out of them, heading to different places. I assumed the place was so active because of the death of the late CEO of the company, Mrs. Chase that took over her husbands businesses after his death.

"14th floor." I told Nico that was struggling to reach the buttons from the back of the elevators and had to fight a few people to press it in time.

The elevator went up and up and he had to suffer the music that was playing in the background while other people got on and off.

When we finally reached our floor the doors opened and the both of us left in a hurry.

"The archives are that way." I said and headed towards big glass doors as we passed through many offices and a cafeteria. There were at least three in the entire building. When we were about to get into the only quiet room in the building I saw from the corner of my eye a guy at my height with a goatee and an awkward walk but I quickly focused on task at hand and me and Nico and went through the big glass doors into what seemed like a huge warehouse on the 14th floor of this huge building. We went through seemed like hundreds of shelves filled with documents and papers until we finally found the most important one. It was labeled, "2010 Accident" but I knew it was just for the records, no one actually believed it was an accident as I explained earlier.

I took the folder that was surprisingly thin from the shelf and me and Nico found a table to seat around and look through the documents.

We looked through it for a few good minutes only finding pictures of the "crime scene" and a report from the police and a few statements but nothing useful. By the look on Nico's face I realized he had no luck either.

"New plan." I said making Nico to get his eyes of the pages and look at me. "I'll go and ask for Will's files maybe the guys he recruited will be mentioned there while you go and look for employee records from that year. He nodded and we parted ways. I headed to the front desk and saw a blonde guy at the desk. He seemed busy with his computer but he directed his attention towards me when he saw me coming. The guy had gray eyes and an owl necklace on his neck. I looked at his tag and said, "Malcolm, do you mind getting me a file about another employee?"

"Who do you need?" he answered with a bored voice, clearly eager to go back to his computer.

"Will Solace, I am his supervisor after recent events I haven't reported yet." I lied while giving myself an excuse to why this wouldn't be recorded anywhere but the guy didn't seem to care.

"Give me a minute or so, I'll be right back." he answered with a deep voice and left his desk to search for the file through the endless shelves.

After a couple of minutes he came back with a folder in his hands and handed it to me.

"Once you're done just get all the files to the desk here and I'll sort 'em out."

I thanked him and came back to the desk were me and Nico were sitting a few minutes ago.

When I came back Nico was already seated around the desk going through a new file as I asked him and waited for me. I sat near him and opened the folder I was holding in my hands looking for any clue of our mystery man in silence. I didn't want to interrupt Nico and vice versa.

After a few moments and going through Will's entire folder I couldn't find anything.

"This is pointless, there's nothing here." I said and closed the folder.

Nico kept quiet and continued searching through the folder he picked up.

After a few more minutes he paled and broke his poker face.

"What's wrong Nico?" I said while trying to get a glimpse at what he was looking at.

"There's no text here, it's all blacked out. Somebody definitely covered this up but I have this photo." he said still pale as snow and handed me the picture. It had a blonde guy with a military haircut. "Good, so we finally have a face to our assassin. I'll ask from Leo and Thalia to search him in the data bases as well." I said still puzzled to why Nico was acting so strange.

"Call them now." he said. "I've seen this guy before. Yesterday when me and Will only setup the apartment. He claimed to be our neighbor on the seventh floor." he looked at me with a dead serious look and I quickly dialed up to Tyson.

Tyson POV

Percy, Nico and Calypso left a while ago and I was heading to Will who was closed in a room on the third floor of the apartment. I hoped that it wouldn't come to this but I was prepared to get dirty while questioning Will.

I opened the door and saw him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Can I get out now?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

When he saw me stretching he realized what was about to happen and he sighed.

"Make it easy on me Will and I won't harm you." I said feeling sorry for the guy I was about to question. "What do you want to know?" he asked and I set him down on the chair in the middle of the room and locked the door.

For the most part Will was easy and didn't give me a hard time but every once in a while I saw his eyes fumbling as he was searching for a quick lie that would satisfy me but I didn't buy it.

He was bleeding from the nose and my fists were a bit swollen up and red. He had blood all over his suit from the uncontrollable bleeding which made it look way worse than it was. I left the room and got him a towel so he could stop the bleeding from the nose.

"Sorry Will, but you shouldn't have lied to me." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"It's fine Tyson, I know you mean well." he replied as if we were just friends having a friendly discussion. All I got from him that he was paid to hire the guy a few weeks before the assassination and for not showing up to work throughout the week before. I had a feeling he was hiding more but I felt like it was for Percy to decide. He said he picked up the money from a certain location that he got on a disposable phone that was handed to him in the middle of a street by a mysterious man. He was instructed to get rid of the phone a few days before the assassination.

"Do you want ice?" I asked him but before he could replay my phone ringed in my pocket.

"You should probably get that." he said as he put pressure on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Yes?" I asked addressing Percy on the phone.

"We know who our guy is exactly, did you get enough time to question Will?" my brother asked.

"Yes, he said it was some blond dude but not much detail." I answered as I gave Will a look.

"Nico will be sending you the picture right now but here me out Tyson. Nico says he saw him in our building yesterday. Seventh floor, the only other door in the corridor. Don't waste time." he said and hang up the phone. My face must have gave up something because Will immediately started talking. "What happened? Do you know who he is? Tyson, talk to me."

"Shut up for a second Will." I said trying to figure out what to do. I had to see what Percy was talking about and get down to the seventh floor and check the other apartment for our possibly assassin neighbor but leaving Annabeth alone with people we couldn't trust... especially with Will.

"We know who the guy is, Nico says he claimed to be our neighbor and he met him yesterday on the seventh floor. I need to check that out so don't you try anything."

"What are you talking about? We don't have any neighbors. We pretty much own the entire building." as Will said that cold sweat went down my back.

"Let me out and I'll help. I'll come with you." Will tried to convince me.

"I'm not sure I have enough money for you Will." I said trying to shut him up. "You worked with the enemy just for money, how the fuck can I trust you?"

"Look, I never knew it would hurt Annabeth. It was just a side job for the money I needed. I always loved Annabeth, shes like a daughter to me. To all of us."

"Give me a second to think Will." I said trying to figure out what to do.

"There's no time! Get me out of this room and put a gun in my hands. I will die for Annabeth."

I looked at him and after a few seconds of pause I decided we was speaking the truth. We both went down the stairs and opened the bags that were filled with guns and ammunition.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked us.

"We need to check something. Stay here and don't open the door. We will be back in a few minutes." I said and looked at Will who was armed, ready to fight and invade our so called neighbor.

"Let me drive." I ordered Calypso as Nico and I were back from the archives.

She switched seats and set near me as Nico set behind her, his hand ready to draw his gun.

"We are gonna make one more stop before we head back." I said to Calypso and she nodded.

It was already getting dark and the shadows began to draw.

I drove the car out of the city and out of the suburbs as well until we reached dirt roads and woods, somewhere in long island.

"What are we doing here?" Calypso asked.

"We have a stash near here and I need to pick up some stuff."

Calypso didn't answer but I knew she wouldn't suspect anything. She just kept looking through the window at the views of the dark road and tall trees.

"Are you ready?" I looked at Will that was standing beside me with a rifle in his arms.

He nodded and I opened the iron door and we headed out of the dirt small cover apartment.

"We here." I said and stocked the car. We stopped in the middle of nowhere with a small ditch a few meters from us. The three of us got out and headed towards the ditch.

I moved forwards towards a random tree and yelled over to Calypso. "Can you come and help me with this?" referring nothing and waiting for Nico and knock her out.

He came from behind her when she was headed towards me and hit her in the head with his handgun, knocking her out. When she wasn't looking he got duck tape from the care and at that moment was busy tying her hands and legs together.

After a few minutes she woke up.

"On the count to three" I told Will as we were moving down the corridor, checking every corner. We moved slowly. We got to the only other door on this floor besides our own and we both setup on each side of the door. Will looked at me and I signaled with my fingers. 3...2...1...

After a few minutes she woke up to find herself tied up at the bottom of a ditch with a gun aimed at her head. Her eyes panicked and she was starting to tear up.

"You got her phone?" I asked Nico although I knew he did.

"Yup. Right here. Some pretty interesting stuff in here, a lot of texts from some very interesting people. It seems like you've been a naughty girl ehh?" he addressed Calypso who was crying and begging for her life.

"Please.. P..Percy, you don..don't understand. Please..." tears were streaming down her face yet I maintained a perfect poker face, showing no emotion.

"Honestly, we don't even need to get anything from you." I said coldly. "We have this phone over here." I said while pointing to her phone that was being held by Nico.

"So I guess it's time to say our last good byes."

I kicked off the door and me and Will stormed in, ready for any threat that was inside.

But there was nothing in there. Not a living soul. No sign anyone had ever lived there. It was completely empty. Not even bed was in the apartment. We looked through the rooms until I found something hidden under the sink of the apartment. All I saw was a flickering red light before I turned around and managed to look at Will. We realized what was happened and he closed his eyes.

 **BOOM**

The bullet left the handgun and after less than a second reached her head. Her body thrown backwards from the recoil and her lifeless body was laying in the ditch, blood everywhere.

There almost nothing left from her head after the bullet went in and out of it.

The explosion was instant. I felt the flames engulf my body and burn my flesh, then the recoil and the blast. The entire apartment blew up and rattled the entire building.

There was nothing left from mine and Will's body after the explosion was over and the dust settled.

 **By far the longest episode I wrote so I hope you enjoyed it. As always tell me what you think about what is going on! Shit just got real, and I had some mini twists into the chapter.**

 **So I guess Percy wasn't that naive when Calypso seduced him the day before ehh?**

 **I just wrote for the last five hours id say so I'm tired as hack so I'm jumping to bed.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Good night beauties.**

 **Niel.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here I am with another episode for you guys. If I'm not mistaken this is the 10th one! Quite exciting if I'm honest. But forgot about all of that stuff and let's get right into business.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this one.**

"I will fail you,  
Of that I'm sure,  
I will remind you of the pain forevermore"

Four men, three women and one priest around two empty caskets. There was nothing left from their bodies but ashes. Nothing left to bury. Storm clouds lingered in the sky, waiting to pour rain on top of us, but for now it was quiet. I heard the priest talk in the background but I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I couldn't care less for the words he was speaking. What kind of god would take my brother away from me? From his mother? I felt rage boiling up inside of me but I kept myself together. A tear streamed down my cheek until it reached my mouth and disappeared between my lips. Myself, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Leo,Paul and lastly my own mother Sally stood around the empty caskets and watched them being lowered down to the ground as tears clouded our vision. Paul wasn't Tyson's biological father but it didn't make him any less of a father to him. He raised us and helped us through rough times and I knew he would do it again for my mother Sally.

She was devastated when she heard the news. It destroyed her. Loosing a child... not something I'd ever want to experience.

"Ohh Percy..." my mom cried on my shoulder. I tried to hold back the tears. All I wanted to do was to rip the people who did this apart using my own bare hands. I wanted to see them bleed. I swore to myself that I will do anything before I will give up finding them and punishing them.

Paul cried himself over the loss of Tyson, I noticed his bloodshot eyes when I hugged my mother.

Although Annabeth, Thalia and Leo only knew Tyson for two days they came with dark cloths and didn't open their mouth the entire time. I assumed they knew what I was going through. I knew Annabeth did. You don't last in this line of work without loosing people you love but this was... this was beyond insanity. Whoever these guys were they just killed whoever was in their way without even worrying about the consequences. Whoever these fucks were they had a lot of power but my only goal was to bring them down to their knees and watch them beg for mercy.

It started raining. It poured down on us like it was the end of days. But I didn't budge from the tombs. Even Will... my close friend and boss. I didn't know what made him turn on his boss but I knew him and I loved him. He was a close friend and someone I lived with for the past five years.

At the end he did try and do the right thing. Perhaps it didn't make up for what he did in the past but I took comfort that before he was blown to pieces he did the right thing. He didn't let Tyson go in there alone. He had his back despite everything that happened.

I couldn't do anything but love him for that.

Nico was standing besides me, mourning with me for the loss of two brothers.

Nico knew both Will and Tyson very well. We went to high school together, the four of us and we didn't separate after our years in school, college or army.

"Let's go Percy, we need to get moving." Nico said as the rain just got harder and harder.

I only nodded as a replay and followed him to the car.

I kissed my mother goodbye and hugged Paul. They were headed to their place, to continue mourning. I tried to dismiss the thought it might be the last time I will see them.

"I love you. I love you both. So did Tyson." I said to them both just in any case. I had to make sure they knew how much I appreciated them for everything they ever done to me.

I followed Nico to the car when he set in the driver's seat and I set beside him.

Annabeth, Thalia and Leo went in the back in complete silence. Annabeth's eyes were red and swollen from crying but besides kind words from Thalia and Leo I knew they didn't feel much towards the two. Understandable.

I wanted to say something but I was afraid my voice will break and I will start tearing in front of them all. After a few minutes of driving I opened my mouth.

"Thalia, Leo, I won't hold any grudges against you if you choose to back out now." I said with a shaky voice. "The past couple of days have been... quite..." I struggled to find the words.

"Fucked up?" Leo said as if we were playing filling the blank. I didn't get mad at him because I knew he was just handling the situation in his own way. The past couple of days have been rough on everyone, not just on myself.

"Pretty much." I agreed quietly.

I looked through the mirror and saw both Leo and Thalia exchange looks in the backseat as Annabeth was staring at the side window, tears coming down from her eyes.

"We're in Percy. Until the end." said Thalia after agreeing with Leo.

"I mean, we couldn't leave you two to handle it yourselves, that's just cruel."

"Not to mention that I started to get attached to this girl over here." Continued Thalia and gave Annabeth a short hug and managed to get a little smile on her face.

Ugh... my beautiful little Annabeth. She was broken, hurt and confused. She lost so many people through the years it was a tragedy. It was painful for me to see her suffer. She was drowning in depression. And to think that just two days ago everything was so much better.

Another tear slid down my eyes to my nose and fell into the air.

"It's settled then. It's just the five of us." said Nico with a grim look on his face.

 **I think it's a good place to end the chapter. Kind of dramatic I guess.**

 **I do have a question to as k you. I had the idea to start another one but a way more light story. Some cheesy stuff about high school love that we all love. Let me know if you think that's a good idea or maybe you want me to focus completely on this one at this time. Or perhaps you don't want to read anything from me. I guess that's also a possibility.**

 **Let me know.**

 **Last thing is that a month ago I started this story and I just wanna thank everyone who took their time out of their day to read what I have written. I love you all and I wish I could hug you all beauties.**

 **Niel.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, It's been quite some time... I was really busy with school, working out and just doing nothing. It's been a few busy months, not to mention a small writer's block.**

 **The story is near over at this point, maybe a couple of episodes and I'm done with it, just a heads up. Hopefully you're not too mad at me.**

 **Percy POV**

We were all in the car, driving in silent. No one opened their mouth to speak, a small tear from time to time fell on my face when I realized that I had no clue where we were going.

After Tyson and Will it was stupid to think we weren't compromised again. They knew everything they needed to know about us. And we didn't stand a chance. They were constantly one step ahead of us. Whatever "they" mean.

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and clenched my jaw. "Where are we headed Nico?"

"One last trip to the apartment and back the HQ, we'll get some equipment if we can and head out to the HQ. Don't worry, we'll make it quick." he replied.

I nodded, my thoughts completely vague.

I lost a brother, a good friend and executed a woman in the past two days all while failing to protect Annabeth. it was a fucking mess. I could barely function, running on fumes.

It was fucking pointless, everything was collapsing and falling down.

We approached the apartment's block when we heard the sirens. Traffic was a mess and above the cars we saw a fire going on in an apartment building and fire trucks and police cars all around, blocking the area. There was nothing left from the apartment.

"Turn around and head straight back to HQ, we don't have a lot of time to waste." I ordered Nico.

"What's the plan?" Thalia asked from the back.

"Get to HQ, and possibly get someone to get us out of the country, that's our best chance."

Thalia nodded but she was clearly thinking of Mrs. Chase getting shot down in the air far from North America. No one said a thing.

We reached our destination after around an hour of driving through the traffic of the city, making all of us even more nervous and stressed than before.

"Get out, now." Nico said and we all followed his lead towards the building.

We walked quickly and passed through security with ease. We went to the top stories walking into a very certain office. On the glass door of the office there was a sign that said "Underwood".

We went through the door to see a man staring at his computer screen with interest. He immediately got up and started asking questions.

"Grover, calm down." Nico and I said after we got bombarded with questions. "We need your help, we have to get out of the country, fast. You're the only one who can help us."

He sat down. "What do you mean?"

After around twenty or so minutes of explaining everything that happened the last couple of days to Grover, we headed out of the building to the car. Somehow we all managed to get into the car despite being the six of us. Grover was leading us to a different safe house where we will be picked up from and led to the boarder, exit the country and hopefully cover our tracks and escape the killers who were on our tail.

Twenty minutes of driving had passed and we were far from leaving the city, traffic was a mess as always and it just made everyone more anxious about it.

It was like we were waiting for something to happen while sitting in traffic in the busy streets on New York, praying that our little trip to Canada from the country will go smoothly and without any incidents. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Honk him, maybe he will move his godamn ass." I said with frustration while crawling through the traffic in the pace of a snail. "Calm down Percy, we gotta keep it cool, you can't just lose yourself and freak out on me. We are in this together." Nico replied with a sigh and sorrow in his voice.

The rest kept quiet. Not Thalia, Leo, Annabeth or Grover spoke up. It was clear they didn't know how to react to the situation. After all Thalia and Leo were mostly tech guys and never had experienced what myself or Nico did. They had to process everything that happened in the last few days before they could return to their normal self.

Finally the traffic was moving and we reached a junction. I assume it was unavoidable. There was no escape from that and I couldn't blame anyone but myself for what happened next. If only I was more aware of what was going on in the days before this whole situation, if only I kept Annabeth safer, made better decisions and saw things more clearly maybe this entire tragedy would not have happened. We started to cross the junction with our car when a huge track came right at us from the side, ramming into us brutally and sending us flying meters from him.

Everything was blurry and not clear. I barely had the strength to open my eyes when I felt blood dripping from my head into my face. I heard the screams of everyone in the car and the sirens from the street. I opened the safety belt of my seat and tried to turn around and see what was happening in the back seat. Nico took a few more seconds to recover from the hit and did the same.

He opened his door and climbed out of the car. Since the car was on it's side I had to get out the same way Nico did so I followed him outside.

We rushed the back door and opened it and tried to get everyone out of the car as soon as possilbe.

I didn't have the luxury to assume it was just an accident. I had to consider the possibility of an assassination attempt of at least an aggressive act from out hunters, maybe another one of their games that was meant to scare us even more.

We manged to get Grover and Leo when we noticed that the car was starting to catch on fire. The hood was starting to burn and the entire car was heating up.

"Nico! Go get help, I'll get Leo and Annabeth out of there!" I yelled over the ringing in my ears and saw him nod in approval.

Grover, Leo and Thalia were already out of the car when I turned to Annabeth who was seating in the far left seat. "Give me your hand Annie! And Jump! Now!" I told her while staring at her in the eyes, her gray beautiful eyes. At that moment they were filled with tears and red from crying but I saw the strength in them. I knew she could do it.

"Now!" I yelled and she jumped on to my hand, putting me out of balance for a second but then I started pulling her upwards and out of the car.

I was relieved when I was the red sirens of the ambulances from the corner of my eye.

Soon enough we were all on them, being cared for by the medics and led to the nearest hospital.

The medics got us on the ambulances and closed the car doors behind them. They did separate us from each other since there wasn't enough room for all of us.

The medics loaded me onto the car and connected me to the IV, put on a mask on my face which helped me breathing and started driving.

Just before I blacked out I noticed that the medic that was caring for me had a blond hair, blue eyes and looked an awful a lot like our so called neighbor from the safe house...

I woke up in a dark, dirty room, sited on a cold metal chair with my hands tied behind my back. I was still dizzy but for the most part my wounds have been tended to.

I noticed there was another seat next to me, and an unconscious man sitting on it.

"Nico?" I asked, hoping he was still alive.

The only answer I received was a groan but it was enough. I recognized it was Nico and that he was alive. That was enough for me at that time.

Besides the two of us and the chairs there was nothing more in the room. It was a dark, blank room with no windows, barely a door at the far end of the room that I could barely make out.

After I studied my environment my thoughts turned to Annabeth, Thalia, Leo and Grover.

I had no idea where they were and I had no plan or the slightest of the ideas of how to get out of the room. I was hopeless, lost in the darkness of the room with a barely alive Nico at my side.

Little did I know that at the same time our kidnappers dropped off Grover's body from an unregistered van to a dirt road somewhere in the adages of the country and that Annabeth, Thalia and Leo were kept in a storage unit somewhere in the outskirts of the city with no clue of what will come next, tied up like myself in the darkness waiting for the inevitable.

 **Can't say I'm extremely happy with the episode but I thought it was a good time to end it.**

 **If I had to say id say there is maybe one more episode and then I'm done with the story.**

 **It was definitely a great experience and my only regreat is having to take so long with the last couple of episodes of the story but that what happnes when life gets in the way of doing awesome stuff like writing in the late hours of the night.**

 **I can't promise the next and probably last episode of the story will come out shortly after this one since I simply don't know what will come up and if something will I'm afraid I'll have to decline the release of the last episode. And trust me I say this with a heavy heart. I hate keeping you guys waiting for so damn long, I mean it's been almost four complete months since the last update. Who knew it would take this long just to write a little less than 2000 words.** **I do hope you enjoyed this episode, and I do have plans to finish this story and starting another one, a much lighter, more fun story so maybe that will come in the next few months as well. As always please leave a review, just let me know what you think, it honestly means the world to me to see that you guys care about what I write and that you enjoy it. It only takes two minutes and it makes me smile for hours so be awesome babes and do me that favor.**

 **I love you all,**

 **Niel.**


	13. The End

**Well, it's been a long time since the last time I updated... It seems like every new episode starts out like this, me apologizing for not updating. Oh well...**

 **If you wander where have I been then I was really caught up with highschool which is actualy pretty depressing but I think I'm better now. Not promising a new chapter every day but hopefully it wont be once every six months or something like that.**

 **By the way, this time I'm writing on the FanFiction writing document thingy cause after re reading the last few episodes I noticed how badly it transforms my writing documents from my writing program into the site and that just made me want to kill myself...**

 **Anyways, enjoy fellas,**

 **Percy's POV**

I started to panic. I had no idea where I was, Nico was definitely not in any shape or form to help us get out at that moment, Annabeth was taken from me, Leo and Thalia, who I felt kinda responsible for were not in the room with us as well and I just got Grover into something way over my head and had no idea what happened to him as well.

Nico was moaning near me, regaining consciousness and I was trying to scan the room. On the far end from us I saw a door in the darkness, barely noticeable but I saw the door shinning in the dim light. But first I needed to find a way to get us out of these chairs. My hands were tied together behind the chair but besides that I was completely free. I tried to get up from the chair and maybe look around the room for something that could untie my hands but... I couldn't feel my legs. As a matter of fact I couldn't feel my waists nor move them. I couldn't move anything lower than my stomach...

I actually panicked this time. For some reason I couldn't move my lower body at all and I suddenly desperate to stand up and feel my legs working once again, but to no avail. I tried leaning forward and using my upper body weight to move off the chair. I started to swing but I only managed to fall off the chair on my face. It definitely didn't help me and I was stuck laying on the dirty floor with my face on it unable to move my body.

"Now. Now... I don't think it's very healthy to lay down like this on the dirty cold floor... you might catch a cold, or worse." Said a voice from above me. Since my face was facing the floor I couldn't see the speaker but I could tell he was standing above me. Mocking me.

I felt someone grab my shoulders and sit me back into my chair. He was the same blonde guy that killed my brother Tyson and Will and the same one who took care of me in the ambulance.

"Sending me mixed signals over here." I said trying to be sarcastic. "First you blow up my brother then you tend to me in the ambulance... take me out on a dinner first would you?"

Blonde didn't say a word but the man who spoke before opened his mouth and left the shadows so I could take a better look at him. It was the same fat guy that was in the mansion after me and Calypso were there. He was clearly the boss of the blonde and once again smoked a cigar. Mr D...

If I were you I wouldn't be so cheered up." He started giving me a mocking smile, "I mean, you already noticed you can't move your legs right?" he let out a little laugh.

"Jason here, didn't tend to you in the ambulance, he only did what he had to do to keep you alive. And the legs? Well, you won't be doing much with them for..." he looked at his watch, "The rest of your life." he gave me a cruel smile when the realization sank in. They fucked up my legs... They crippled me completely, making me a joke, not even remotely close to a threat even if I could get out of this chair, they probably did the same with Nico.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I will make you fucking pay for this! I will rip your heart out and watch you fucking bleed!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the fat man with the cigar in his smiling mouth. While screaming I must have awaken Nico up since he was making signs that he was starting to understand what was happening around him.

"Fuck, I could use a drink right now." Mr. D addressed the blonde, Jason.

"The second one is also awake now." was Jason's only replay. He was clearly used to dealing with Mr. D, his employer addictive personality.

"Very well, so we should speed things up. We have more to do today and I'm starting to get hungry so should we wrap things up ey boy?"

"On your mark sir." Said Jason as he pulled out his handgun and turned off the safety.

"Go for it, I just want to get a good drink and clean up the blood from the girl off of my suit." Said Mr. D as he was throwing his cigar to the ground and turned around to walk away.

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **And hour earlier**

A strong light. It felt like someone pushed the sun into my eyes, I couldn't see a thing and it hurt my eyes and head. Then it was over. Whoever it was, he turned off the light and let me adjust to the light in the room. It was a fairly large room, quite dark but for one small lamp that was placed on the table and small windows near the roof of the room, or hall rather which resembled a big garage. The windows were quite surprisingly completely open and let in the sun light into the fairly gloomy room.

I was seating on a cold metal chair in front of a metal table and in front of me a blonde guy with a long scar on his face.

I was cold, scared and wanted Percy at my side. The last thing I wanted was to talk to this creepy guy, but I didn't have much of a say in the matter.

I noticed that I wasn't actually tied to anything, free to go if it weren't for the guy sitting less than a meter in front of me.

As if he read my mind he said, "You're free to go, right now."

I obviously thought he was laying and he was just playing games with me but as soon as he finished his sentence a big blinds like door opened upwards like the ones you can find in garages. Suddenly the sunlight came rushing into the big dark room carrying with it light and warmth. I started to get up from the chair still not really believing the man on the chair in front of me but I had nothing to lose. I had no idea where any of my friends were and it was pretty much a miracle that this guy decided to set me free instead of killing me since he was clearly not a dcotor and were were clearly not in a hospital so I just said fuck it.

He can shoot me in the back if he wants, if he will then they probably already did the same with the rest of my friends and with Percy... Suddenly the thought of Percy being shot crossed my mind and I hesitated. I felt my heart break just from the thought of Percy being killed after everything that happened.

I knew the blonde guy noticed that and used the opportunity to speak.

"Like I said, you're free to go, but if you will... you'll never know the truth about your father.

"My...my father died years ago. What are you on about? Who the fuck are you anyways?" I slowly turned around.

"Sit down." he gestured with his hand towards the metal chair in front of him.

I slowly sat down, not sure what he was gonna say.

"My name is Luke, I work for the government and my job is to protect civilians like you and the security of our country from domestic terrorism. Unfortunately that's where you come in.

A few years ago, five to be exact we received a lead on your father. It seemed like he was arming all sides of the war. At first we thought it was someone inside the company, Mr. Chase, your father was a long time friend of some very important people in some very high places. But as we dug deeper and deeper all evidence suggested it was from someone very high in the ranks of the company."

He stopped and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't believe my father was such a monster, selling arms to every side of the war just to make a profit. That was the father I thought I knew, yet here I am, sitting next to someone who's telling me how my father was willing to risk everything just to make more money and caused thousands of people to die in the process. Because of him I was haunted and chased by these... these thugs that constantly hurt my friends and dear ones.

It was his fault.

Despite how badly I wanted to scream and cry I opened my eyes.

I felt the rage boil inside of me. My father was willing to put his own daughter in risk just for his blood money. I hoped that he died in the explosion, he deserved it. He deserved to die, alone, in his car, on his way to another goddamned meeting.

"As time passed by it was clear that it had to be your father. Everything pointed to him, money, documents, people inside of his own company noticed something fishy was going on and after many interrogations we acted. He was a traitor, and we couldn't afford to let him do more damage than he already done. So we started to infiltrate his company, at first it was Will, who opened many other doors to our people. Later on we had eyes and ears in the HQ, giving us unlimited access to the company's documents where we collected more data about your father's rouge activities.

And then the time came to act.

You see, we had to make it look like an accident. We wanted him off the board but we achieved so much vital information we just didn't want to risk the chance of detecting his partners over seas. We didn't want to let them know they were caught, so we designed a plan to make it look like it died in a car accident. But then a new idea came to mind. We received our order from high to keep him alive, yet still eliminate him as a player from the board. The plan changed a bit but we stuck to the original design. Get a man in, fake the accident, get both of them out and leave extra bodies to replace them. And so it was done."

He paused once again.

He ducked down under the table and placed a small bottle of water and two glasses on top of it.

"Can I offer you some water?" he asked as he poured water into the glasses.

Just by looking at him I understood it will be best if I go along with him.

"Ok." I tried to say but my voice cracked.

He placed the glass of water in front of me and took a sip from his own.

The light from the windows grew dim but the huge door remained open.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you see Annabeth, I decided to tell you this, despite everything everyone else said because I thought we owed you this much. After all, your entire family is gone and now your friends too, we at least owe you the truth. Or... perhaps it's part of something else, a small yet crucial part of a much bigger plan. Who's to say."

My head started to spin, I always liked riddles but this guy was just toying with me. His face was completely unreadable while he was playing his games with me.

"Drink from the water Annabeth." he ordered me.

With out even thinking about it I complied and drank the water from the glass. It did make me feel better and focused again. It seemed like they wanted me to be completely aware of every little second of this dreadful torture. It was worse than death.

They toyed with me while I knew my friends were suffering, while my Percy, Nico, even Thalia and Leo were suffering and I just sat there, playing their game knowing that I can do nothing about it.

"As I was saying, the plan changed but we did our job. The thought behind leaving your father alive yet dead to the public was quite confusing at first. We didn't quite understood it. The idea was that he will still be intact with his buyers and will have to sell them the idea he had to fake his own death to get us, the government off of his back. If the buyers will buy the story..." he chuckled at the pun. "...We just got a very big player on our side of the board, Mr. Chase will work for us, probably not willingly but he will be able to give us huge amounts of information about buyers and other sellers in the middle east. At first we didn't even imagine his buyers will believe the story but it worked. Furthermore, it attracted more buyers. And so it went on for the last five years, we kept supplying buyers with weaponry but we tracked every movement and attacked at the right time. You can imagine we couldn't just immediately strike every target we acquired, that would have blown our cover so we acted slowly and patiently, but it worked."

He stopped once again to take another sip from his glass of water and refilled it. He signaled me with his hand to pass him my glass as well so he could refill it as well.

"It's fine, I'm not thirsty." I answered a broken voice.

"Fair enough." he took another sip and continued.

"unfortunately he began to show signs of resistance in the last few weeks or so. He wanted to stop it, he was ready to pay with his life just to stop it. We tried to keep him in business but he was slowly fading, doing very poorly in his job so he just had to give him a reason to continue.

That's where you come in. We simply used you as an incentive. We tried to use your mother too but it was too complicated and wasn't enough effective so we disposed of her quite quickly. It seemed like he had a weak spot of his girl, Annabeth.

Unfortunately he stopped being productive and right now, we are cutting all loose ends."

He finished the water and stacked my glass over his and placed them down under the table.

He stared right into my eyes and pulled his handgun from his jacket and placed it on the metal table.

"Are you going to murder an innocent girl?"

"What makes you think this is the first time?"

 **Percy's POV**

Blonde was loading his gun. I knew it was over, no escape, no way out.

Suddenly I was reminded of a sentence I heard a long time ago when I was at the Hoover Dam.

"There's always a way out, for those who are smart enough to find it."

It seemed like I wasn't.

Blonde was starting to walk slowly towards Nico as the fat man in the suit was walking in the background out of the room.

I desperately tried to find a way to delay the inevitable, to buy us a little bit of time but it was pointless. Either there was no way out or I wasn't smart enough to find it.

But it doesn't matter anymore, it's over.

I will never see my parents again, my mother, Paul, Annabeth...

I looked to the side at Nico who was tearing up besides me. We both looked at each other until Nico closed his eyes...

His body fell backwards from the recoil and landed on the filthy floor.

The blood was quickly reaching me and I thought I wouldn't want to die next to someone else.

Blonde was walking to me with his gun aimed to my head.

I closed my eyes.

Beckendorf, Connor, Michael, Will, Tyson, Nico... Here I come.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As he said that a fat man in a suit entered the huge room.

"No need for that gun Luke." he addressed the man in front of me first.

Luke took the gun off the table and put it back in his suit.

"You're free to leave Ms. Chase. No harm will be done to you, you have my word. You will find some familiar faces once you leave too. You'll be left alone for the rest of your life as long as you keep out of our business. Naturally we will keep our eyes onto you to make sure you don't say the wrong things to the wrong people, that will result in a very bad ending for you my dear."

"And my father?" I asked the fat man.

"I'm afraid that by now... he is six feet under."

"Good."

I turned around and started to walk away from the two.

 **Narrator POV**

Jason joined Luke and Mr. D in the room.

"The job's done sir."

"Good, get the clean up crew here, this place is burned anyways."

"Sir, just one question."

"What?"

"Was it really necessary to let him die thinking the girl is dead?"

Silence was his answer.

Luke joined in the conversation.

"Should I assign someone to start following the girl, Sir?"

"No need, she won't say a thing to anyone, I'm sure of it. Plus, that would be just way too much paper work Luke, way too much paper work..."

 **Annabeth's POV**

After I left the room I found myself in the middle of New York, in a small ally that led to a main street. At the end of the ally I saw to figures that I could already recognize.

I rushed towards the woman and hugged her while tears were streaming down my eyes.

Leo try to comfort me with words as I was breaking down in that ally, crying like a baby on the shoulders of Thalia.

"It's over Annabeth, we have to go now." she said.

"Where to?" I asked her with bloodshot eyes.

"I think I know someplace quiet somewhere in Long Island.

I never saw Percy or Nico again, I can only assume what happened to them but deep down I know the answer. Percy was my protector and my first and only love.

I was beyond repair when I came to Long Island but slowly I healed with the help of an amazing man in a wheel chair...

 _ **THE END.**_

 **That's it friends, I finally finished the story, it wasn't done in the best way it could have been done but I'm quite happy with the final result, it's only my first story but I'm definitely looking to improve. It was a pleasure writing this and I'm very happy that I finally finished it. It took months and I started almost a year ago if I'm not mistaken which is just crazy, it feels like it was just last week that I started writing this story.**

 **Definitely a good decision.**

 **There isn't much to say besides that. But I do owe it to you guys so heres the list of everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited:**

LuciferMorningstar666 (did you change your name?)

YungHomer

the three guests that anonymously reviewed my story, thank you!

SoccerMoneky

Angelineb321

Annabeth21

Bikerhead6969

Blukill

Chae – lo

DaughterOfPluto012

Horse1lover3

Jbeddoes

Motorider7

TheMarine2015

Vegataisabadass

devoided11

godcrusher123

klaudiusz-94

noname9998

peepsr4me

s693221

thesoldiersdaughter

wizard of stories

stkepczyk

Biaxmb

Cmeyer1

 **I believe that's everyone, if I forgot someone I'm truly sorry 3**

 **That's it guys...**

 **As always,**

 **Love you babies 3**

 **And good night.**

 **Niel**


End file.
